Counterfeit
by independent.follower
Summary: Inuyasha messed up big time. He fell in love with his best friend's fiancée! Not only is he wooing her behind his back, he's also convinced that she feels the same way he does. The thing is, the woman's not who she said she was. Then who is she? ...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Counterfeit

**Summary:** Inuyasha messed up, big time. He fell in love with his best friend's fiancée! Not only is he wooing her behind his back, he's also convinced that she feels the same way he does. The thing is, the woman's not who she said she was. Then who is she? Will she give into Inuyasha's seduction? Or will her fiancée fight for what's rightfully his? But wait, if she's not who she presented herself to be, is she 'truly' his?

**Rated: **Mature (So please, read at your own discretion)

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha and the many other characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N:** Okay, redid all the chapters again and there are a few changes to characters _and_ plot. This time around, I tried to incorporate more of your ideas because it made the story more awesome that way! xD I'm done rewriting 9 of the chapters, so it will be quick uploads but I'm still tweaking some things. Thanks for your patience again everyone! Love ya'll!

I want to give special thanks to: **kittychic0895, Inu'sBabie2011, IAMMEMYSELFANDI, iluvkni90, SecretLifeOfUndercoverWriter , KagsYasha, MollyMew, ChaosAngel4us, KikyoWillDieByMyHands** and to all my readers, especially my reviewers. Love you all!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Kagome's POV_

I led my 90's white Beetle out of a small parking lot of the hospital before slowly coming to a stop at a nearby intersection.

I let out a soft, frustrated groan as I glared at the icy ground of the road. I can't believe I let Kikyou persuade me again, _And for what? A boob job!_ I sighed, looked up the ceiling of my car and rolled my eyes. Sometimes I wish she wasn't my identical twin sister. My life would be so much easier!

I shook my head violently again, not believing what I was about to do tonight - maybe even this next few weeks! I began softly banging my head on the steering wheel, forgetting my location and ignoring the loud revving of the car behind me.

If it was any other day, I would have looked up and checked what was wrong but, like them, I'm not in the best of moods today either. Besides, I didn't do anything wrong, so I'm guessing some teenager's probably just trying to provoke another car to race.

I closed my eyes again, remembering her request. My sister's hopeless and it was clear that she prioritized him over me. Before a tear rolled down my eyes, a man knocked on my car window.

I quickly looked up, my glasses catching on my sleeves, tugged on my ears and dropped on the floor. Looking up at him in panic, I fumbled to put my window down. "May I help you?" I asked. As far as I could tell, he wasn't a police man. This would make sense since I haven't broken any rules yet!

"You have beautiful eyes," he murmured. Everything was blurry but I could still make up the amused smile he held on his lips.

My brows furrowed together. Was he even looking at me?

Even though I doubted the sincerity of his words, my cheeks still reddened, surprised and unused to his statement. Being the conservative sister, I was used to standing in the background and hearing compliments directed at Kikyou. I don't really care if they pay attention to me or not but, I have to admit, it felt good to be seen.

"T-thanks," I stuttered, clearing my throat.

He leaned his head close, looked down and sighed as I watched his mouth move down in apprehension. I waited for him to do something, anything and was rewarded by the slow movement of his head as he stared back at me. I couldn't read his expression because everything was blurry, but he seemed lost in thought. Like the relationship of a moth and a lamp or between a deer and a car's head lights, he looked mesmerized. Though, I didn't know why, there really is nothing to look at, at all - that is, if these types of men even notice my presence.

Seconds went by as I waited, but still got nothing! So I decided to ask him what was wrong.

He shook his head slightly and said, "You see that?" He pointed a finger at the street lights and my head followed, "That means it's time to go."

It took me a few seconds to respond, wondering why he was telling me all this.

After seeing his flashy car from my rear view mirror, smelled the expensive cologne on him and studied his attire, I understood.

"Are you calling me stupid?" I said, gritting my teeth, almost unable to keep my composure. The slight thought of someone thinking of me as some ignorant blockhead made me furious. Especially coming from a spoiled brat like him.

"I'm just trying to tell you to pay attention to the road. I didn't even say the word stupid. _Stupid._"

"Excuse me?" The nerve of this guy! He's the one being all sexist. Does he think I didn't know what a stop light is?

"Get the fuck off the road!" He demanded, placing both hands on my car. He leaned his face in so close that I could feel his harsh, hot breath on my already burning cheeks as I looked at him straight in the eyes. What right does he have to be yelling at me like this? He was the one who came here.

I tried to calm down, if I show my anger now, I'm basically telling him that he won. Instead, I look up at him and with the sweetest voice I could muster, I said, "What do you say?"

I was rewarded with a loud groan and if possible, the satisfaction of watching his face, neck and ears turn even redder.

"What the hell-" He murmured furiously.

"Say the magic words jerk," I said, gritting my teeth.

"Please and," he said suddenly. The satisfied smile on my face faded as I saw his face change from an angry frown to a peaceful expression. I cringed when his lips formed in an evil grin and screamed, "FUCK YOU!"

My face twisted in disgust as I placed the gear to drive with the intention of speeding out of there, but another asshole cut me off. He sped ahead of me, stuck his middle finger and told us to get off the road.

"Baby, stop making a scene," whined the woman inside his car, "you're embarrassing me!"

"Fuck! This is such a waste of time - you're a waste of time!" he screamed, kicking the side of my car before walking away, "Ugly piece of shit!"

I felt my heart clench. This man doesn't know me, but he definitely hit all my insecurities.

"Hey!" I screamed, finding my glasses and quickly putting them on before I charged after him. The woman inside his car just snickered, studying me up and down. The bimbo somehow found my over-sized t-shirt and jogging pants amusing. I glared at her.

"What?" He asked, crossing his arms and leaning in his car. I just wanted to walk up to him and smack that grin off his face.

"If anything's garbage, it's your sports car! You know how much gas they eat up? My car may be ugly, but-"

"Oh, I see how it is, your car is ugly and therefore it's efficient. 'It's not the outside that matters, it's the inside-' blah blah blah- well, you and your car should just go to hell."

My cheeks blazed as I stomped back to my car, grabbed the first thing I got a hold of and threw it to his face, "Jerk!"

Before I do anything that would need the assistance of the police, I got inside my car and sped off. I felt a proud smile settle on my quivering lips as adrenaline pumped in my veins. I would have loved to stay longer and see that angry expression on his face. But if I stayed there, I don't think I would be able to keep my hands from grabbing a fistful of their hairs, yank as hard as I could and watch them whimper in fear. A glint formed in my eyes as if I've just given Snow White a poisoned apple and watched her eat it. I would have loved to watch them suffer.

I reached Kikyou's apartment and quickly headed to the bathroom to take a shower and let my mind cool off. I had no time brooding over insignificant bastards like him! I had more important things to worry about and that is to replace my sister.

I let the warm water envelope my body as I complained and reasoned to myself.

This wouldn't have happened if he wasn't so busy all the time, he knows how Kikyou's incapable of cancelling an already announced meeting. If he could just convince her to postpone it even for a week, the problem will easily be solved!

Honestly! This couple's just too desperate in pleasing each other! Isn't that bad in a relationship? In fact, I don't remember having been in a relationship where they required such sacrifice. We mostly functioned in compromises.

Now that I think about it, I've never had a fight with any of my ex-boyfriends.

I turned the shower head to the right, stopping the flow of water as I grabbed hold of my towel and wiped myself dry.

Shouldn't love be created this way? _No one's giving up anything special to them and no one will be pressured to pose as their twin sisters! _I thought it as if it will reach my sister's mind and snap her out of this absurd plan, especially since I wasn't very fond of the man she chose to spend the rest of her life with.

I wouldn't say that I didn't approve of Kikyou and his relationship, I just can't get myself to like the guy. I mean, who would want a condescending and bully for a brother-in-law? No one!

I took careful precautions in hiding my belongings, making sure that anything that was mine was out of sight.

I hurriedly placed contacts in my eyes, grabbed a tube of lipstick, which was a tad bit darker than my own skin and applied it on my lips. I carefully applied various shades and colors on my lids and a few minutes later I had managed to pull a flawless, smoky eyed look.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ Came the loud cry of the phone.

I tried to target the area of the noise, fumbling on some cosmetic products as I located the item and clicked the answer button and said, "Hello," in the loveliest voice I could utter without feeling embarrassed. I carefully clamped the phone in between my shoulder and head while working on my stubborn hair.

I wasn't interested with the topic of the question, so I didn't really talk much, but once he started talking about his friends, my attention was one-hundred and ten percent his. Hearing stories about them will give me an idea of what I'm up against and will hopefully help me figure out what kind of act I should bring forth so they will like me.

From his stories, all I could conclude was that most of his friends sleep around. And when I say sleep around, I mean sex with no love. Not to mention, the lack of commitment. I didn't have to ask because he kept saying different names every time he said a different story. It was just funny memories to him but to me, it was nightmare! How am I going to face a smooth gentleman, blunt player and ruthless womanizer, who never think twice when dumping a woman, all at the same time?

My face wrinkled, terrified. What kind of friends does he have?!

Then again, he was a playboy himself. This shouldn't come off as a surprise to me.

I looked at the pictures on Kikyou's vanity. One frame contains the cheerful couple, one held the both of them kissing and another one showed a picture from a couple months ago in the beach where he held Kikyou bridal style.

I shivered imagining how close he will be with me tonight.

I remember him offering to do the same to me, probably trying to embarrass me. So I stuck my tongue out at him and received a chuckle to come out from everyone's lips.

My mom unfortunately captured my immature behavior. The picture should be sitting in one of Kikyou's albums. Maybe I should look around a bit and destroy evidence.

Clipping the last strand in place, I heard the engine of his car stop outside Kikyou's apartment.

"I'm outside," he said as he parked his car.

"OK," I answered, struggling with a fallen strand, "I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Sure, take all the time you need," he said and hanged up.

After finally taming my hair, I looked in the mirror and admired my creation. Not bad.

If I had an hour every day to do this, I would try to look decent every single day, but since I value my research more than my looks, I'm only always excited about getting back to my lab and just lose myself.

Taking my time, I headed to the closet and took out the dress Kikyou specifically told me to wear. I cringed. I hated this dress, it was beautiful, but showed way too much skin for my liking. If it wasn't for my sophisticated style, this dress could have been easily mistaken to be a hooker's. I placed the material to my body and was about to zip it up when I encountered a problem. I wasn't flexible enough to reach the zipper in the back.

I groaned and was about to give up and use that reason to wear a different dress when I heard a chuckle coming from behind me. I felt a hand rest on my waist, while the other hand slowly unclasped my bra, allowing a surprised gasp to escape my lips.

"Hey babe," he whispered, gently placing his muscular arms around me. He smoothly guided my hands up, embraced me and let go, confusing me. That is, until I saw my nude-colored, strapless bra in his hands and threw it behind him.

He hovered over me like a lion about to pounce on it prey. He placed his hands on my waist and molded it in his. He gently tilted my head on the side and began kissing my neck.

"H-hey," I stuttered, surprised by all these physical contact. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I want you," he exclaimed in between kisses, his voice falling lower and more seductive.

"Why'd you take my bra off?" I asked, trying to squirm out of his hold. My cheeks were hot, trying not to act as embarrassed as I felt.

"You know I like it when you don't wear them," he said huskily, "especially on this dress."

He took one of his hands out from his hug and snaked it past my unzipped dress, running his hand through my skin. He moaned as he reached my breasts and I stiffened. _Buddha, Allah, I know I don't pray often but please- _A high-pitch squeak came out of my throat as I felt his tongue suck on my neck and his hands roaming my body.

He immediately loosened his hold and turned me around, an expression of shock plastered on his face. "What's wrong?" He asked, probably concerned why such a sound came out of me.

"U-uh-um, I just felt-" I quickly tried to think of an excuse before he could suspect anything. What did I feel? How should I feel? Weird? Embarrassed? Grossed out?

If we start making out now, the one hour I invested on this look would go to waste. Should I risk that? And more importantly, should I allow this man to take away my virginity? Hell no! "My makeup!" I practically yelled, pushing him off.

I tried to make eye contact, but immediately broke it and looked at the floor with my hands, fiddling with the bottom of my short dress. What will happen now? Will he abandon me? Call the wedding off? A small smile formed at the corners of my lips. Maybe this little switch wasn't such a bad idea after all. As soon as I thought it, I nudged the thought off immediately. I may hate him, but I loved my sister too much to sabotage this marriage and thus, her happiness.

"I'm sorry," I said in a quiet voice, still unable to look him in the eyes.

"Don't worry about it babe," he said, leaning down and kissing me softly on the cheeks. "I'll be waiting in the car," he said, zipping my dress as I nodded.

I watched him leave before I paced the room. "Get a hold of yourself Kagome!" I breathed deeply and closed my eyes, allowing my body to relax. A few minutes later, my eyes snapped open realizing that someone was waiting for me.

I hurriedly headed downstairs, clumsily wore my sister's heels and almost violently opened the coat closet, forgetting where I've placed her coat. I ran upstairs thinking I probably propped it near Kikyou's bed, but when I got up and took a quick scan of the room, I found nothing. Where could I have possibly left it?

It didn't take long before my eyes widened remembering where I've placed it; more like chucked it. I've thrown it at the man earlier.

What am I going to do? That was an original! I paced back and forth some more until I had no choice but to leave without any jacket. Kikyou would have done the same; she wouldn't be caught dead with a mismatched outfit.

I took the clutch, which Kikyou painstakingly put together, stepped out of her apartment and locked the door. "Kikyou, you owe me big time," I hissed, shivering from the cold.

As soon as I was in his view, his eyes roamed up and down my body. I swallowed hard, biting my lips as a thought regretfully crossed my mind.

I am not just the evil Queen in this little act of mine. Unfortunately, I was also Snow White.

By creating this facade, I was basically leading myself to my own demise.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please tell me what you think. Your opinions matter!

Feel free to criticize, but please try to be constructive. Thank You and God Bless :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Counterfeit

**Summary:** Inuyasha messed up, big time. He fell in love with his best friend's fiancée! Not only is he wooing her behind his back, he's also convinced that she feels the same way he does. The thing is, the woman's not who she said she was. Then who is she? Will she give into Inuyasha's seduction? Or will her fiancée fight for what's rightfully his? But wait, if she's not who she presented herself to be, is she 'truly' his?

**Rated: **Mature (So please, read at your own discretion)

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha and the many other characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_Kagome's POV_

I quickly, but carefully walked to the black Porsche and sat on the passenger's seat as goosebumps covered my arms and struggled to put my seat belt on. I was still a little shaken by the thoughts his stares suggested. He'll surely touch me any chance he gets!

I looked up at him while I debated whether I'd confess to him or not; maybe ask him to play along. But thinking about it a bit more, I quickly scratched the idea. That would defeat the whole purpose of this switch. He would most likely worry and demand her whereabouts too. What kind of surprise would that be if I told him?

I sighed. There really is no way out of this.

But _if_ I tell him Kikyou forced me to pose as her, he'll lose his trust and I get what I want. To be myself and no wedding. Again, thoughts that were as equally as repulsive as an act of treason swirled inside my head. Good thing the angel on my shoulder was always there to put me in a guilt trip.

I admit, even though I have always prioritized my sister's happiness, I would love nothing more than to stop their wedding. It would save my sister years of suffering.

I knew better though. Kikyou will never leave this man. I tried. The sheer determination in her eyes was enough to put guilt in my mind even though I knew I didn't do anything wrong but think that she can do better.

Seriously! After all the jerks she's gone out with, she chose to spend the rest with her life with another playboy!

She deserves a man who will treasure her. And this man was not him.

A bitter smile escaped my lips, remembering something from my past. _Once a player, always a player._

I gasped as something brushed my mouth. I realized a second later that he had just given my surprised lips a kiss. "Naraku!"

"You're so beautiful," he breathed, the close proximity of his face warming my mine, my cheeks reddening in response. Whether from embarrassment or the cold, I didn't know.

_I can't believe he just kissed me! _I quickly looked out the window and thought of Kikyou.

I felt guilt and anger; guilt for kissing him and anger for allowing him to kiss me so easily. I should be on guard more, I knew that Naraku liked to joke around but his idea of a laugh was not like this, is it? I didn't turn my head to him and just looked ahead, watching him in the corner of my eyes.

It felt as if we sat there for hours, but knew it was only for seconds. I could tell he was staring at me by the way his body faced mine, but I didn't look back. Why is he doing this to me? Didn't he find me clumsy and basically an idiot? Then why would he kiss me?

I looked at him this time, my eyes locked on his as he held my gaze. As I was about to turn my head and continue ignoring him, he licked his lips.

If it was any other day I would have awkwardly looked away, but considering his cheating ways, this gesture made me angry. Does he even want to marry my sister or is she another conquest?

I felt my shoulders stiffen as my face became even hotter and my fingers balled up in a fist. What the hell does he think he's doing? This is exactly the attitude I was talking about! I can't believe he was actually hitting on his future sister-in-law!

I felt my chest tighten, imagining the sadness in her eyes once she finally realized that he was back to his old ways and no one, not even his fiancee could change him. He was still the same lying, unreliable, heartless man.

Before I could bring up a hand and punch him, his voice rang through my daze.

"Kikyou?"

My eyes went wide, the red fog dissipating around me.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He seemed panicked now, probably concerned for my health.

Shit! I _was_ Kikyou!

I repeated her name over and over in my head until it was imprinted in my brain. It's only been what? Half an hour and I already forgot why I was hanging out with a man I couldn't stand!

Although I knew Kikyou inside and out, I guess it doesn't automatically mean that I can act like her.

I remember when Kikyou and I were little and decided to switch classes. She went in my gym class and I in her calculus class. We both had tests that day and wanted to do well; and since our respective classmates and teachers already knew our weak class, a huge change in our performance would blow our cover easily, so we agreed to at least get 70's in the class.

But of course, we got caught.

If you should know one thing about me, I was a nerd. I loved tests and enjoyed doing my homework. So when I received the exam paper, I was overjoyed and completely forgot about our arrangement. It wasn't pretty after that and to make sure the same thing didn't happen again, my parents decided to cut our hairs different lengths until we moved out.

I remember crying my eyes out that night, hating my short hair. Kikyou was supposed to get the bob; but because she threw a fit, my parents turned on little-ol-me, who barely held her tears in.

I loved my long hair as I know Kikyou did with hers too, but she fought harder for what she wanted more than I did, so she naturally gets what she wants.

My thought were cut off once again as I saw his hand move its way to my inner thighs.

What the hell? Kikyou told me he wasn't going to do anything! Her reason going along the lines of wanting to be 'pure' the next few weeks before the bachelorette/bachelor party or else the wedding will 'magically' go wrong. I'm not superstitious or anything like that but who in their right mind would believe that? It's obviously a big, fat lie!

Luckily for Kikyou, her fiancee did. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked and to my relief, grabbed hold of my hand and kissed the tips of my fingers.

I cringed feeling his warm lips move up to my palm.

Ew, ew, ew! Please God, Krishna, Zeus, and all gods in Heaven, if you do exist, place all your powers on this man and make him stop!

"Kikyou, what's wrong? You look as if you've seen Polyester," he joked, addressing my disgusted expression.

"Um, I-" I drawled on the word hoping to come up with something. He can't know that I loathe him, I'm supposed to be head-over-heels for him!

I saw his eyebrows high above his forehead now curious of my response.

I dug through my list of excuses and came up with something I watched on TV a couple of days ago.

"I mean, look at your tie! Black and white stripes? Really? You knew I was going to wear this dress and you chose to wear that?" I tried to sound as girly as Kikyou but I bet I sounded more uncertain than not.

He looked surprised at first but ended up chuckling and suggested we go to his house and change.

I nodded as he drove out of Kikyou's parking lot and sped to his apartment. After choosing the appropriate tie we headed to the restaurant his friend owned, Kirara's.

Seconds went by slower as I felt my heart race. The station is on Kikyou's favourite radio station and I found myself holding my breath every time a song ended, fearing that Kikyou's favourite song will play next. I was afraid that I will have to sing just as she would have. I was afraid of sounding like boy scouts on their way to camp; loud and out of tune.

I jumped on my seat a little, surprised by the sudden outburst coming from Naraku's phone.

I saw him look at me, then to my hands as if asking for my permission to answer it. Or was it to let go? I answered both questions by nodding my head, loosening my hold and slowly retreated his hand away from mine. While still looking at the road, he smoothly took the object from his pocket and cleared his throat before answering with a 'hello'.

_Where the hell are you? You're over half an hour late!_ The person on the other line shouted.

"Inuyasha, calm down, we're almost there."

I could faintly hear 'Inuyasha's' words.

I winced. It was all my fault. If I hadn't over reacted and told Naraku to go change his tie, I wouldn't have delayed the whole thing!

I could feel one of my panics coming back again, guilt began crawling inside my tummy and up my throat.

_I don't feel good._ I felt like throwing up, but knew that nothing would leave my mouth. This is due to the fact that I haven't eaten more than a piece of bagel that morning.

I snapped out of my trance as I heard a loud guffaw coming from Naraku.

I could barely hear him now, he probably calmed down.

Still, I heard him say 'long,' 'waited,' 'fuck' and 'you.' I bit my lip hearing Inuyasha hiss and curse.

"Who told you to come early anyway?" Naraku laughed.

I also couldn't keep myself from laughing along. They were joking! Thank god! I wouldn't know what to do if this little incident was blown out of proportion. I wouldn't want them thinking bad about me before they even met me.

The conversation went on with more cursing and teasing as my lips curled up in a smile. I was entertained.

Finally, after more arguing, he said bye and hung up. I was a little disappointed that my little show was over and was replaced by silence. A comfortable silence this time.

"Did something happen at work?" He asked, breaking my meditation.

"No, just the usual. Why do you ask?" I asked, sitting up straight.

"Well, you only smiled just now and you haven't said anything the whole ride through."

I shook my head, "Just nervous I guess. I've been trying to concoct a plan."

"A plan? For what?"

I looked at the road ahead, held my breath and seeing the familiar building, with its purple and white curtains, I knew that we've arrived. My heart began pounding inside my chest and my breathing became shallow as I felt his car slow down to a stop. Trying to compose myself once again, I sucked as much air as I could before finally exhaling.

I was so nervous, I felt my legs tingling.

"How to impress your childhood friends," I murmured.

I saw the excitement projected in his eyes, and as much as I hated to admit it, making them mesmerizing as his lips relaxed in a sexy grin. His eyes still focused on the road as his hands got a hold of mine and kissed it again.

"Why?" He asked, pulling up the parking lot and parked the car.

He turned to face me and leaned in dangerously near. I could feel his warm breath as he held my hand and gave it a supporting squeeze.

"You don't have to impress them," he mumbled, hovering over my lips, "you're perfect the way you are."

As soon as the words left his mouth, his lips took advantage of my opened once and gently closed the distance between us. His tongue tackled mine and urged them to join along, but just as I was about to comply, he pulled away and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Got it?" He smirked, taking in my flabbergasted expression.

I nod, my cheeks reddening, unable to form any sentence.

"Take a deep breath," he instructed.

I did as I was told and sucked in as much air as I could and exhaled loudly. He chuckled, flashing a grin my way.

He swiftly stepped out of his Porsche and walked to the other side of the car to open the door for me.

I waited for him before I also got out of the car.

"Don't worry Kikyou. As long as you're yourself, everything will be fine."

I swallowed hard, taking his hand and tangling it with mine.

He's right. I definitely would be fine _if _I was Kikyou.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please tell me what you think. Your opinions matter!

Feel free to criticize, but please try to be constructive. Thank You and God Bless :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Counterfeit

**Summary:** Inuyasha messed up, big time. He fell in love with his best friend's fiancée! Not only is he wooing her behind his back, he's also convinced that she feels the same way he does. The thing is, the woman's not who she said she was. Then who is she? Will she give into Inuyasha's seduction? Or will her fiancée fight for what's rightfully his? But wait, if she's not who she presented herself to be, is she 'truly' his?

**Rated: **Mature (So please, read at your own discretion)

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha and the many other characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N:** Sorry, I got a little lazy. Might seem choppy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_Kagome's POV_

I felt my heart quicken as I targeted on a group of well-dressed people lounging outside of the beautiful restaurant. There were about 4-6 of them, each talking to their respective dates. Seeing how impatient the Inuyasha guy earlier was getting, it got me thinking how long they've been standing outside. They should be kicked out for soliciting by now!

I looked over to the animated couple closest to the door of Kirara's. They looked more like a married couple bickering; with the woman stabbing her fingers on the man's chest, her other hand presenting a hand to the flock of women walking inside the restaurant as he put his hands together and bowed his head in apology. It was almost comical.

I knew they were Naraku's friends because of what he told me and according to my conclusions earlier, this man was the shameless flirt. I was one-hundred percent sure of that.

Another couple, not too far away, was cuddling, seeming unaware of their surroundings. They looked bored or maybe contented as they watched the star-filled sky. Her body was molded in his. His arms encircled her waist, resting his hands just below her belly button. His chin rested on her shoulders as her lips formed in a cute and girly giggle.

He was probably winning her with his sweet talk. This man, I'm guessing, was the gentleman.

It was hard to determine whether the last couple was a part of the group or not because they were so far away from everyone else.

Upon observing their positions, I couldn't help but gulp. They were basically eating each other up. The woman was pushed on the wall with her hands on his neck. She seemed to want to play with his long hair but he would pull away and she would let go. When she did it again, he immediately moved away from her and took a hold of one of her wrists and began yelling at her. He was definitely the heartless one.

I followed Naraku as he led me towards them.

Ever since I was informed of this little swap, I have been planning a game plan of how I should approach everyone. Should I play cool and collected or boisterous and loud? Either one defined Kikyou and contrasted me perfectly so it was hard to choose between the two.

I bit my lip, thinking about each outcome. If I act all elegant and poised, wouldn't I come off as cold and unapproachable? Then again, if I go to the latter, wouldn't I come off immature and annoying? Not that Kikyou was any of these things. At least as far as I know. To me, she was a good balance of these characteristics.

I weighed the good and the bad for each one and compared them like I would with my experiments.

_Like doing that will help! _The voice in the back of my head mocked. If I allowed Kikyou - or anyone that looked like me to ever pretend to be me, I would figure it to be an easy task. Just stand in the back and listen? No problem!

But to go from a quiet girl to a loud and talkative person like my sister? Now that's impossible. What could I say? I'm not funny and I don't have interesting stories!

Naraku brought our intertwined hands up in the air, catching everyone's attention - including mine. I watched as the bickering couple automatically stop and smile up at us as if nothing happened. The two star-gazing sweethearts straightened up as well, his hands still on her small waist. The last couple on the other hand was still lost in their own world.

I looked up at Naraku and blushed, looking down. I can't believe how shameless some people are. I was highly uncomfortable with public displays of affection and would always refuse my ex-boyfriend's advancements, so seeing others do it would make me even more awkward.

My 'fiancee' cleared his throat, getting their attention.

The man slowly moved away from her and wiped the side of his lips with his thumb. It took him a long time to respond and I realized almost too late that he was waiting for his member to calm down.

"Took you long enough," Naraku said as everyone else laughed.

I heard a scoff coming off his mouth as he swore under his breath.

Before he could even turn around, Naraku proudly introduced me. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it like he was prince charming. I rolled my eyes. More like frog prince.

A woman chuckled, seeing my reaction.

I blushed, it hadn't dawned on me that their eyes and attention would be on me the whole night. I felt my legs tingle again. My heart racing as I bit my lower lip. To make matters worse, before I could steady my nerves, Naraku led me to them and to my dismay, one of my legs failed to go up the steps and brought me to the ground.

Don't get me wrong. I was thankful that Naraku brought our hands up to support my fall, but did he have to yank so damn hard? My contacts practically jumped out of my eyes!

"Kikyou, are you alright honey?" He asked, bringing a hand to my face and brushing the strands that fell out of my hair-do. I mentally sobbed, I worked so long to finally perfect a french twist and a mere 2 second accident ruined it!

I felt my face flushed and mentally responded with a glare. It would have been better if he wasn't so rough!

With a tomato-like face, I looked up and smiled at his friends, hoping they'll disregard my clumsy entrance.

_Stupid heels!_ I never wear them but Kikyou certainly did! No matter what occasion, she would always wear the highest, most sought for heels. I guess being in the fashion business, Kikyou needs to set an example.

"Yes," I laughed, trying to control my voice from shaking, "I'm fine."

I heard Naraku go to one of his friends and ask for a band aid, but the lady said 'no' and suggested they just go to our tables and clean up at the lady's room.

I began to walk with all the intention to gather the little dignity and reputation I had left, but my heels had other plans. Yup, Kikyou's stilts for heels failed me once again and I, surprise, surprise, dove to the ground.

"Kikyou!" Naraku yelled. If gravity didn't pull me down, I would have snapped at him. I was already irritated by the pity on people's faces and the sting on my knees that hearing my sister's name out loud brought even more pressure - which, I'd like to point out, stressed me out even more.

No one was able to support me this time so my knees and elbows dug on the ground. Some of the outer layers of my skin peeled off; my elbows painted with blood.

I hear passersby either murmur and/or gasp. I must have been a sight.

"Baby!" Naraku's voice boomed. I looked up expecting to see Naraku in front of me, but instead, a whole row of men surrounded me, each of their hands lending a helping hand.

If they wanted to help so much, they should have just picked me up and guided my body upright. Seeing as no one was smart enough to do that, I grabbed the hand closest to me and got up as elegantly as I could.

I heard a bastard whistle behind me. I looked back and glared at him, in which he grinned and winked. I guess my position welcomed such rude advances since my pink underwear's presented for all eyes to see! I mean, if I wasn't in the position, I would have figured a whore got drunk, tripped and shamelessly displayed her ass high in the air.

My annoyance was interrupted when I felt the hand I held go around mine tightly - almost painfully. I heard a low growl coming from him and, at the corner of my eyes, saw his 3 other friends turn to the man and glare, one of them looking as if he's about to pounce at the rude onlooker.

I relaxed in Naraku's warm embrace, for the first time, feeling comfortable and secure. And, as much I hated to admit it, he had a nice body. I had unconsciously rested my hand on his chest and admired the muscles there. My other hand feeling the slightly sculpted washboard he has for abs.

I'm so glad I was Kikyou right now. If Naraku knew I liked anything involving him, I wouldn't hear the end of it. Wanting to touch his perfect body even more, I moved my hands to his collar bone, noting how deep it was and moved to his bulging biceps as he flexed. I mentally rolled my eyes, see what I mean? I moved down with the intention to hold his hand when it dawned on me that he wasn't flexing, he had just stiffened.

He cleared his throat, his whole body frozen against mine.

Confused, I looked up at him and furrowed my brows, mentally asking him what was wrong.

Instead of seeing a midnight black locks and dark brown eyes - almost to the point of showing a maroon color that I knew Naraku had, I saw white haired and yellow colored orbs.

"Are you okay?" His deep, velvety smooth voice caressed and teased my ears. His hands now burning on my hips.

Not needing anymore indication, I had finally realized that I didn't grab Naraku's hand. No! Now that I think about it, Naraku's hands were warm; this man's hand was hot next to mine. I was speechless for a while, unsure of what to do. I was basically feeling the man! And in front of my supposed fiancee too!

I cursed the gods up in heaven as I stared at a long-haired old man.

The shameless one with the boner!

I blushed, forcing my eyes to stay in his face, so as not to look down and check whether my assumptions were correct or not. The crease on his brows deepened, watching me. My eyes widened, seeing a glare coming from the woman he was making out with earlier.

Shit. I can't believe I forgot. The ruthless lover!

Before he could yell at me, I nervously muttered a 'sorry' and almost slapped his hand away; my hand immediately held another's. I couldn't even think of anything to say to him like Kikyou would. I was just too frazzled.

I shook my head, hating the situation. This isn't supposed to be happening! Mature and and fun-loving? My ass.

I am just not a cool, collected, boisterous or loud human being. I would do neither because I am incapable of doing either! Who am I kidding? It's me, Kagome Higurashi. The nerdy, awkward and meek sister! What can one expect?

This new hand tilted my chin in order to meet his eyes. Naraku glanced at me and a sigh left my lips, thankful that it was him. I looked up, my eyes begging him for forgiveness. Naraku didn't seem to notice as he chuckled, holding my hand up to his mouth and gently giving it a soft peck.

"At least she knows her man's hand."

I blushed, hiding my face as everyone laughed. I knew that he meant something else when he said that and it doesn't involve a simple hand holding.

He looked me up and down and if it wasn't for his creased brow and concerned statement, I would have been offended and wouldn't think twice in smacking him left and right! "Kikyou you're hurt! We better get you home." He said.

I shook my head violently and placed distance between us as I told him I was fine.

He seemed hesitant at first but gave up after my stubborn pleas.

He sighed this time before he smiled proudly.

I tried to suppress a pout. I don't like him thinking I endured this for him. Heck, I didn't even do it for Kikyou! As selfish as I may seem, I did it for me. Kikyou would have killed me if she ever finds out that the day ended before it even started!

I heard a bastard and some of his friends behind us laugh, commenting on something that Naraku said.

Naraku's body was a little on edge. He wasn't looking at me anymore as his attention was focused on the intruder. Was he going to fight the man?

"Baby," I mentally gagged at the nickname, placing my hands on his blazing cheeks. "Let's go inside." I practically begged, wishing Kikyou had that much effect on him. I didn't want a rumble happening outside such an elegant restaurant.

Doesn't he care about his reputation?

I mean, _I am_ standing in front of some of the most powerful men in Asia. If this were to come out of the newspaper everyone will be ruined. Not to mention Kikyou's reputation.

I can see it now. An article stating the brutality of their organizations and my sister being branded as a national bitch. I mentally shook my head. I'd rather die than let that happen.

He seemed to have calmed down as he scoffed and brought a hand up behind me. I didn't see what he did but it caused a few chuckles from his friends as he nodded. I was guessing the bastard got the finger but I didn't have a lot of time to think about it as he placed a soft peck on my lips.

Before finally entering Kirara's, Naraku snaked a hand in my waist and guided everyone inside.

Before we turned a corner, the same old man from earlier caught my attention - not because of his long hair - I mean, especially since he already had white hair, but because I could feel his eyes focused on me.

I squinted and focused my gaze on his face; to his eyes, nose and watch as the corners of his lips twitch and rise into a smirk. I glared up at him, How dare he laugh at me! Goodness! I could have easily sprained an ankle and hurt myself!

What a jerk! Let's see you wear these heels and try to walk upright! It was my turn to grin as I imagined him in them. He may even fall and break a hip!

I closed my eyes to suppress the giggle that threatened to vibrate out of my mouth. Naraku stopped, automatically ceasing everyone's movements.

"Welcome to Kirara's, reservation?" The hostess asked.

I heard a woman's authoritative voice answer with somebody's last name as the hostess led us to our tables. I remember the voice as the flirty man's date.

Her voice was calmer now, the high pitched tone was gone as she kept her voice professional towards the woman. I hated it when people yell at servers just because they had a bad day and I saluted her for not doing that. She had beautiful long hair that she tied in a high ponytail. Her posture was perfect and demanded attention.

I felt a little inspired by the power she exuded and mentally imitating her stance, I moved my shoulder up and held my head up higher.

I don't need any more doubts inside their minds.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please tell me what you think. Your opinions matter!

Feel free to criticize, but please try to be constructive. Thank You and God Bless :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Counterfeit

**Summary:** Inuyasha messed up, big time. He fell in love with his best friend's fiancée! Not only is he wooing her behind his back, he's also convinced that she feels the same way he does. The thing is, the woman's not who she said she was. Then who is she? Will she give into Inuyasha's seduction? Or will her fiancée fight for what's rightfully his? But wait, if she's not who she presented herself to be, is she 'truly' his?

**Rated: **Mature (So please, read at your own discretion)

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha and the many other characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_Inu-Yasha's POV_

"Here we are," the hostess chimed, presenting our table.

"Thank you," I murmured, sitting in my seat as everyone nodded. I watched her smile grow even wider as she fumbled to grab her notepad and asked if we wanted a drink.

Naraku sat in front of me and simply said, "Just water for everyone please."

I watched our ladies nod in agreement as they sat next to their dates, set their purses down and removed their jackets.

That is, if they were wearing one.

My attention was targeted on Kikyou and immediately noticed the lack of jacket. Not even a flimsy shawl to cover her light, fair skin from the winter breeze.

Why the hell would Naraku let her walk around wearing only that? It's fucking cold outside!

My eyes moved up to her neatly styled hair-do and noticed that some strands had already fallen due to the mishap earlier.

I watched as the waitress nodded and showed our ladies to the restroom. I almost chuckled seeing the excessive amount of effort Kikyou placed in her walk. Why is she trying so hard? If you ask me, she already met my approval.

I mean, when Naraku asked her if she wanted to postpone this dinner, I thought for sure I had wasted my day. But the determination in her large, chocolate-brown eyes and a stern 'no' brought all those thoughts away.

I looked out the window on the far corner, remembering what happened earlier. Her face scrunched up in pain as her bottom rose proudly in the air. Her eyes forming deadly slits at the fucker who whistled at her. Her reaction when she realized she grabbed my hand.

* * *

><p>Not to mention her gentle caresses on my upper body. The way she moved her hands against my stomach, feeling each lines and contours of my abs. How she slowly brushed against my scapula and almost dug on them and how she moved down my biceps. It was all too much as I felt the bulge in my pants again. I have never been so turned on by a mere touch before that it surprised me.<p>

I just stared at her and tried to figure out what her intentions were. I mean, why the fuck would she feel me up when she was supposed to be getting married?

The redness on her cheeks as she apologized and bit her lower lip to prevent them from trembling.

But, out of all the things she's done, what amazed me the most was the look on her face as we entered. Her lips slightly protruded while her eyes showed great concern; and just as fast as she had fallen earlier that night, her lips suddenly transformed into a victorious grin.

It confused me. It was baffling observing her expressions and watching it change so many times that if you blink, you'll miss it.

I would have laughed if I wasn't so surprised. She was unlike any women I've met.

I remembered smiling as she looked my way and stared at me as if she's proving me wrong. Any other woman would surrender and bow their heads in defeat. Not this one. As if in defiance, she lifted her head high and her posture straightened even more.

I was proud of Naraku. Even though she was the opposite of my expectations, she was an amazing woman. He did the right thing in tying the knot. I'm sure multiples of other men would have done it if he didn't.

"Seriously guys, she's really nervous tonight." Naraku's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I have completely forgotten about them.

Naraku now sat with a concerned look in his eyes, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips. No doubt he was worried about Kikyou, I would be too if I was as in love as him.

"What is there to worry about? She's beautiful!" Miroku mused, giving one of his signature smiles to all the women staring around us.

"Miroku's right," Kouga added, "She's hot!"

"Calm down there Romeos," I said, rolling my eyes. "You don't even know her."

"What are you suggesting?" Miroku asked, already knowing the answer to his question. He was the one that owned and manage Kirara's. He owns many other businesses but this one was the most successful. It doesn't surprise me seeing the restaurant's location and its history. Even though Miroku loved to hit on anything that had boobs, he dedicated this restaurant to Sango, who was, for sure still playing hard to get. I mean, they've been together for years by she still declines his proposals.

I don't blame her though. I wouldn't want a wife cheating on me whenever I turned my back.

"Plan E?" I suggested. Yes, we have different plans according to specific situations. What did you expect from us? We're business men; planning and strategizing are part of our nature. Sango was the one who started naming each plan. Such a woman thing to do. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, interrogation it is." Kouga gave a bitter smirk my way, bringing his hands together and stretching it as if he's about to go in a fight. I ignored him and turn to Naraku as a look of worry cross his eyes briefly.

"Don't worry, we'll be easy on her." There really is nothing to worry about. We already trust and accept her. This is just normal procedure. You wouldn't believe how many bitches sleep with us just for our money. Not that we mind that is.

I remember my first serious relationship. She was the perfect assistant, cheery, beautiful and regretfully, a flirtatious gold digger. She had me crazy about her for months, teasing and denying my advances. We dated and I showered her with many expensive gifts. I was so into her that me, Inuyasha Taisho, was actually willing to introduce her to the rest of the gang and ask her to marry me.

But before I could do any of that, the bitch broke up with me. Me, the Inuyasha Taisho, was dumped! The only reason I got was that she couldn't take it anymore. What the fuck did that mean? What couldn't she take? I wanted to know what she meant by those words but my pride prevented me from going after her and popping the question.

I just nodded in disbelief. I believed everything that left her evil, conniving lips. Everything. From the sweet words, to her warm hugs - How could I have been so stupid to believe that someone below me could even touch my heart?

It was only 3 weeks until I found out the real reason why she dumped me. She frickin' moved on to her next target. Kouga.

I tried to warn him, told him that she felt nothing for him but he didn't listen and ended up introducing her to us. She was obviously surprised by my presence but acted as if she had no idea of my identity. But me, well, I knew her all too well.

I ended up questioning her, to the point where she broke down and left. She broke up with him after that. Probably giving him the exact same excuse as she gave me. Stupid bitch.

Aside from Kouga, no one blamed me for doing what I did as I explained myself. I didn't tell them about going out with her though, that would just lower my pride. All they know is that she used someone in my company and left him for another after she was done with him.

"Don't worry bro, she seems lovely," Miroku said.

He was going to say more but Rissa stomped towards our table and sat next to me. Hitomi followed not far behind glaring at everything as she crossed her hands, gave an icy frown and sat between Rissa and Kouga.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Kouga asked, lifting her chin up so he looked up at him. I rolled my eyes, he may be gentle towards all his partners but he was as much of a womanizer as me. Why does he act like such a pussy in front of all woman anyway? It takes way too much energy pleasing them. I mean, they gather around me without even me doing anything, why do I have to do anything?

"It's her! I'm sorry Naraku but, Kikyou's a bi-" Before she could say anymore, I tilted her head to face mine and smashed my lips on hers, muffling whatever she was about to say.

I knew that if I let her finish her sentence, it would ruin the night. Before she could finish saying whatever she was about to say, I tilted her head to face mine and smashed my lips hard on hers, earning a soft muffle from her mouth. After a few seconds of tongue wrestling, I felt her body relax and pulled away. Looking up, I could see Kouga did the same as he locked lips with the frustrated Hitomi and also had a make out session with her.

This also caught Rissa's attention. Her anger earlier already forgotten as begged for more. But I didn't give it, she was already spoiled enough, why give her more? Instead, I gave her a warning look. She bowed her head in defiance, probably wondering whether she should let it go and ignore me. Thank goodness she decided to let it go and thankfully revised the word she was about to utter earlier, "She's _bi_eautiful!" And just to be on the safe side, she added, "She's like prettier than me!"

I gave her an approving nod and looked at Naraku. I sighed in relief. He had a proud expression on his face, probably happy that someone as pretty as Rissa would compliment his fiancee.

I moved my attention from her and slipped into Miroku and Naraku's conversation.

A woman wearing a light purple colored apron came prancing back to our table and asked if we wanted anything.

I glared at her. Can't she tell we have dates that are currently M.I.A. at the moment?

I saw her give Miroku a look, signalling him to hook one of us up with her. I rolled my eyes when Miroku responded with a playful wink and gave the predictable lewd answer.

"We're not ready," I said, glaring even more.

She looked up, blushed and apologized before she excused herself. After we were sure she was gone, we all groaned in disgust.

What a freakin' bimbo, she's even worse than my date, Rissa!

"Gross," I murmured.

"You're a fucking bastard, you know that?" I hear Kouga say grinning now, knowing how Sango would react when she finds out. When did he stop 'calming her down'? Hitomi looked satisfied now as she and Rissa both talked about the makeup or clothes or something. It wouldn't surprised me if they started talking about the different types of shampoo or something. That's just ridiculous!

"You have a freaking girlfriend dumb ass," I retorted, chuckling.

"I think someone's jealous." Miroku teased.

"Shut up, Miroku," Naraku said, trying to control his perverted friend.

"What? I'm just complimenting my employee!" He argued. "Right, Inuyasha?"

"Bastard," I scoffed, eating the bread on the side, "I'm not a part of this."

Miroku could only glare, "Kouga?"

"Does Sango know about this?" The inevitable question finally popped Miroku's bubble as his eyes suddenly changed from playful to scared.

"Do I know about what?" Sango asked curiously, sitting next to him.

Miroku could only fan the menu to his face as the others laughed loudly.

"What?" Sango asked.

Miroku looked desperately at us.

"Nothing, just guy talk," I said, trying to hold a laugh.

Sango, knowing that it was about her, could only glare at him. "Fine, don't tell me."

"Okay, move over, I want to sit next to my new best friend." She stated, getting up and exchanging seats with him.

We gave them a look. It was weird how fast women make friends. I looked at the two women beside me. And how easily they would create enemies.

"What?" Kikyou asked a little too early. It was a little awkward because she was still far away from us. Sango just laughed and talked to her. They could have easily been talking from across the room. Kikyou seemed embarrassed by Sango's little outburst. So I wasn't the only one who noticed.

Everyone's eyes went to her petite frame as she walked towards us. I also looked at her, this time, I took the time study her beautiful body. I could feel my heart beat faster as air escaped my lungs. It was one of those moments where everything moved in slow motion and everyone disappeared. In my eyes, it was only her.

Her hair was perfectly done and on the side of her head, a beautiful silver clip kept her bangs in place. I figured Sango lent it to her, seeing how close the two are now. My attention was then directed to her smooth face, the red tint on her cheeks still prominent. She had dark, smoky eyes, making her look seductive. Her lips held a beautiful smile as she looked at Naraku. Though, I would have preferred her with less make up, I still thought that she looked like a goddess. She couldn't compare to Rissa's 'prettiness', however. In fact, this woman was far more beautiful.

She wore my favorite color and I had to admit, that little red dress looked remarkable on her. Many layers of small ruffles settled on the top of her dress, hiding her cleavage. It had one strap, a large flower resting on the delicate string. The fabric then became tighter, as it clung to her like second skin, emphasizing her nice, full breasts as well as her small waist. At the ends, the dress loosens and stops mid-way up her thigh.

My cheeks reddened a little, my eyes dropping to look at her long, flawless legs. She definitely had one of the highest heels I've ever seen. No wonder she fell so easily!

Still, it looked beautiful on her. It was black Gucci high heels. I would know because Rissa had been fussing over it ever since it came out two days ago. On the middle was a silver stone that matched well with her clip, and the straps going up to her ankle.

If looks could kill, Kikyou would had dropped to the floor right now and it would be due to Rissa and Hitomi's menacing looks.

It was weird how I didn't notice how beautiful Kikyou was, she was definitely the envy of insecure girls. I also watched as the Kouga and many other men from different tables stare at her because of Kikyou's outburst, but seeing them now, they looked like they wanted to undress and take her there in front of everyone.

"Sango!" She whispered, swatting at her arm.

"What did I do this time?" She responded, laughing.

"Don't yell like that, now everyone's looking at us!" She was now standing next to her as she leaned down and whispered close to her face.

"You mean you," she corrected, watching as everyone watched her.

"Shhh," Kikyou whispered. Her lips pouting slightly once again.

_She's fucking adorable!_ My eyes widened, I only see children as cute, but never women. It seemed genuine and it fit her perfectly.

Confusion filled my head. I always found grown people who were deemed cute so annoying.

So where did that thought come from?

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please tell me what you think. Your opinions matter!

Feel free to criticize, but please try to be constructive. Thank You and God Bless :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Counterfeit

**Summary:** Inuyasha messed up, big time. He fell in love with his best friend's fiancée! Not only is he wooing her behind his back, he's also convinced that she feels the same way he does. The thing is, the woman's not who she said she was. Then who is she? Will she give into Inuyasha's seduction? Or will her fiancée fight for what's rightfully his? But wait, if she's not who she presented herself to be, is she 'truly' his?

**Rated:** Mature (So please, read at your own discretion)

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha and the many other characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_Kagome's POV_

I sat down in the chair in between Sango and Naraku, set the napkin on my lap, crossed my legs and accidentally brushed Naraku's.

"Sorry," I whispered, blushing, the remnant from the situation earlier still present in my red ears.

"Babe," he whispered back close to my ear and with a mischievous grin, he said, "If you want to play..." He grabbed one of my thighs and squeezed it, causing a squeak to come out from me. "We can forget about dinner and go home right now."

I blushed even more. Unused by his low voice and soft touches. I couldn't seem to find my voice. I wanted to decline teasingly, as Kikyou would have, but no words would come out.

Kouga cleared his throat, immediately bringing Naraku back to earth, earning a sigh of relief from me. I was terrified by the thought of being stuck in a room with Naraku, endure his touches and pretend I knew what I was doing. I shivered, it would be one hell of an embarrassing night if it does happen!

"See that?" Miroku cried, "Why can't we be like that?"

"Puh-lease." Sango retorted, looking away from him, "You don't even try to sweet talk me."

He thought for a moment and whispered on her ear. "So, if I tell you endearments... we can...?" He carefully asked in a hopeful voice.

Sango blushed, getting a small and shy giggle from me.

The whole table suddenly became quiet, looking at me almost questioningly. Out of all of them, Naraku looked the most puzzled. It made me nervous, because I had no idea what I did. Was it wrong to laugh at this couple's funny display of affection?

"What?" I asked, hoping my voice didn't show how much my heart was pounding inside my chest.

"This is the first time I've ever heard you giggle."

"What do you mean?" I asked, now confused.

"Seeing everyone's expressions, I guess we were surprised that the whole restaurant didn't know how much fun you're having."

Sango was right. It was unusual for Kikyou to giggle, when she laughs, the whole world knows! I looked down, thinking of an excuse.

"You guys were just so adorable, I couldn't hold my laugh." I stated, smiling. That is, until I felt a hand on my shoulder and tilted my chin so I was facing Naraku. I would have laughed if I was looking at us, our position was probably hilarious.

The curve on my lips slowly descended as I saw the list on his eyes, my smile quickly vanishing and pulled me for a passionate kiss.

"Naraku," I mumbled in between kisses, wanting him to pull away and allow oxygen in my lungs.

All he did was moan eagerly, kissing me even more. I guess saying his name while kissing him was a no-no. All it did was encourage him to ravish me.

Few gruelling minutes later, Naraku finally granted my wish and pulled away. I tried my best to maintain equilibrium with my breathing again. Conscious of the movements on my chest as it rose and fell in quick exaggerated way.

"So Kikyou," Kouga started slowly a few minutes after we've all sat down. I noticed Sango snap her head quickly his direction from the corner of my eyes. The second I looked at her head on, her eyes were already relaxing from her glare earlier. Did I miss something?

"Yes?" I asked carefully, nervous from what I had just seen.

"What do you like about Naraku?" He asked, giving Sango the stop-looking-at-me glare.

I resisted the urge to purse my lips and shoot daggers at him. These questions again. They have been asking me very suspicious questions ever since I came back and sat down. It was awkward at first, since the one named Inuyasha asked me such an intimate question. All I did was blush as Sango leaned over, going over Miroku a bit and slapped Inuyasha's arm._  
><em>

"Not his surname that's for sure." I retorted, almost snorting. Some questions I just couldn't answer, so instead, I tried to give a humorous remark. At least to me it was hilarious. Especially seeing his expression now. Priceless!

Naraku's cheeks slowly turned pink, "It's not like I have it because I wanted it!"

Everyone laughed to my satisfaction. His surname is embarrassing! Kikuchi, really? Now imagine that next to my sister's name!

I laughed out loud, Kikyou Kikuchi! That'll be something! As soon as I finished my snickering and wiped the tears threatening to come out of my eyes, I checked back on Kouga and hoped I gave the right answer and was rewarded by a nod and a proud smile from Sango and Naraku.

I hope that this is the last of the questions, I was getting irritated by their suspicions. I mean, do they really think Kikyou's only with Naraku for fame and wealth? For crying out loud! Kikyou owns her own clothing line! And not something you see from Walmart or anything a fashion diva would loathe, but a business that could and would actually go against Chanel and Armani.

With her fashion forward trend, money, good looks and not to mention amazing personality, she wouldn't have any problem finding another person like Naraku. I closed my eyes, crossing my fingers together. Hopefully someone nicer to me.

Once I opened my eyes, everyone was already on a different topic and I was lost. I watched the same old man from earlier and saw as he leaned down Rissa and moved his head close to hers, mumbling something I couldn't hear. Was he nibbling on her ears right now or are my eyes deceiving me?

That's when it hit me. Their painfully obvious questions were to prevent gold diggers from stealing all their money.

I cringed at the thought. Inuyasha was technically a sugar daddy. Ew. I was never one to judge but she was clearly only with him for his money.

I watched as she bobbed her head up and down, agreeing to whatever he said. His next statement was probably offensive because Rissa suddenly gave a frightened look and after a while her face burned with anger as she scoffed and glared at him.

Note to self, never anger Inuyasha.

"No way, Beyonce is definitely better than J-lo!" Miroku almost screamed.

"If you ask me, Rachel McAdam's way hotter." Sango contributed.

"She's not even in the category! We're talking about-"

I didn't hear the rest of their conversation as my grumbling stomach caught my attention. The freshly baked bread, catching my attention.

Oh! My hand immediately bolted up to the basket of bread. Now that I think about it, where is the waitress?

I broke the bread, mesmerized by the steam coming out of it. Too hungry to wait, i popped the tiny piece in my mouth and immediately regretted it as i opened my mouth and fanned it.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see that everyone was looking at me again.

"Thorry," I said after swallowing, my tongue still burned.

Thorry? Oh my god! How many time am I going to look like an idiot today?!

I wanted to melt down my table and maybe crawl to a nearby garbage can as I heard them laughing.

"So, how did you guys meet each other?" I didn't know who said it because Sango was still mocking me.

I knew the answer to this and enthusiastically answered, smiling warmly at Naraku's eyes, "I met him outside my shop! I was hurrying out to go to a family meeting when I bumped into him." I looked at Naraku, signalling him to continue the story.

He returned my gaze and said, "You should have seen the look on her face. She was so mad; people could have easily mistaken her for a tomato!"

I crossed my arms across my chest and smiled confidently, something I know Kikyou does when she's thought of a comeback, "Don't give me that! You made me late!"

"Sorry babe," he mumbled, scratching his head, as if remembering something from that incident, "Plus, you hit me with your bag!"

They all laughed while I smiled proudly, That's my sister.

"Awe," Sango bursts, "was it love at first sight?"

"No," I said, knowing full well that Kikyou complained about him non-stop when she came home.

At exactly the same time, Naraku said, "Yes."

"Ouch," Kouga joked, faking a wince.

"You kept trying to seduce me and I freaked out. You didn't even know me!"

"I know," Naraku agreed, giving a knowing look, "You were so hard to get I had to literally force you to come on our first date."

"That wasn't the only time you forced me," I explained, remembering how Kikyou dreamily told me how much she loved his forceful nature.

Just then, I felt his arms snake around my waist and pull me in another deep kiss. I could feel his tongue going in my mouth and I closed her eyes tightly and forced myself to enjoy it. I could hear them hooting and howling as they joked about Naraku's lack of control.

I wasn't repulsed by his kisses, considering how amazing he was at it, but because he was going to be my brother-in-law and the fact that I hated his guts!

"Save some for your wedding day," Miroku joked.

Naraku finally pulled away and allowed me to breath. Damn, does this man swim or something? How long can he hold his breath? Looking at him now, he looks as if he wasn't fazed at all! Frick! This man can kill me by just a kiss. The thought scared me more than it should.

A wide grin was plastered on his handsome face. If you ask me, I just wanted to wipe that grin off. And to prevent others from seeing my distaste, I looked down and tried to compose myself.

After a couple of minutes, I had finally calmed down and joined the conversation again. Well, not join verbally but by listening.

I was afraid of my voice failing, so I decided to listen to whatever they were saying and stayed quiet; laughing when they laughed and agreeing when I had to.

* * *

><p><em>Inu-yasha's POV<em>

I watched Kikyou's head slowly move down, her eyes shifting left and right. She was so hard to figure out. Right now, she resembled more like a thief looking for a hideout rather than the precious treasure Naraku introduced to us. I cocked a brow, amused at her reaction. I wonder what goes on in that pretty little head of hers.

"So, how did you guys meet each other?" I asked. Her eyes lighting up with excitement. She scanned the table, looking for the source of the voice and ended up looking at Naraku as they each took turns answering my question.

A light chuckle left my lips seeing her sassy movements as she crossed her arms and gave a smug look and retorted to whatever Naraku said. It pains me to admit it, even to myself, but she was one feisty woman. It was adorable, but it doesn't seem like her at all.

There, right there! Her thinking, concentrating and calculating look, that seemed more like her. It was only for a second that only the person paying attention - or watching her intently - is the only one that could catch it.

I closed my eyes when I saw Naraku pull her to him and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

I looked to my right at Rissa then moved my head up to study the beautiful design of this building. The lines and curves of the ceiling accentuating how high end the place was. The paintings on the wall elegantly gracing and matching everything in the room. Sango really had talent in her job, she was the most sought for interior designer today.

"What's wrong baby?" Naraku asked suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts. I should use this method when Rissa or any of my women babble about the next trend.

"I think I'm boring your friends," she mumbled, her voice cracking with what seemed like nervousness.

"What do you mean?" He asked, then followed Kikyou's eyes.

"Inuyasha," Naraku sighed, an little hint of edge in his tone.

"Sorry, this restaurant is just amazing," I said, giving Sango a look.

"Why thank you," she said, her smile widening.

My eyes flickered to the couple in front of me as Naraku said something about me being a nerd or something that made her giggle. It was soft and melodic to the ears, something you really couldn't get enough of. I looked over to my side and notice Kouga admiring her as well. His eyes portraying something I couldn't quite pin-point.

"You made this?" Kikyou's eyes widened, her jaw almost hitting the floor.

"Just the floor plan," she grinned, clearly flattered.

"It's amazing, the blending of the colors and the placement of the furniture make so much sense." She babbled seeming to forget everyone.

Sango chuckled, smiling smugly at Miroku who was opposed to some of her choices when they were just planning everything.

"Kikyou, please. I beg you," Miroku feigned a desperate voice, "If you say anymore, her ego will explode."

Everyone laughed while Sango pinched him in the thighs. We could tell by the way he jumped from his seat and whined and asked for forgiveness again, telling her he was only kidding around.

Just as Kikyou said, "She deserves it," I also opened my mouth and stated something similar to what she said; earning a winning expression from Sango. If her smile was any bigger, her head would split.

"Thanks guys," she said, looking like the cat in Alice In Wonderland, just not so creepy.

"No problem?" I asked and Kikyou also talked over me and stated a 'you're welcome.'

"Great minds think alike," she laughed, pointing a finger at me. I was just about to open my mouth and say the same thing but she beat me to it.

I brought my hands up in surrender, giving an approving smirk, "Hell yeah."

Now Naraku was the one to comment, "Baby, please don't compliment him more about his intelligence. Don't you feel bad for his employees tomorrow."

"Oh, shut up," I said, not denying his words. It's true, I get even more strict when someone notices my success.

"It's true then." She laughed.

I found my lips curve up in a smirk, loving how she made me feel so relaxed. I almost felt ethereal even.

She seemed to notice my little fascination as she fluttered those long lashes of hers and widened her, big, beautiful, chocolate brown eyes my way. Her forehead wrinkled, enough to signal and question my stares.

Just as I had given her a smirk, the waitress came asking for our orders. She was a bit older than the previous one; the other one was probably too embarrassed to come back. I wouldn't be shocked if she didn't show up to work tomorrow.

"Steak," we stated, causing giggles to burst from all of our ladies' lips.

"Mmmm," Hitomi said, looking at the menu intently while everyone patiently waited. Even though they already knew what she was going to order, "Salad. No dressing please."

"Same here," Rissa said handing the menu to the waitress.

So, basically leaves on a plate. I held a laugh. Things women do for their figures.

"Lobster please," Sango said, causing a gasp from the two models.

Kikyou was about to order the same as Sango, but Naraku beat her to it, "She'll have Pâté de Foie Gras please." He then turned to face her, with a bright smile on his face, "I know how much you love them."

She winced as if unsatisfied with the decision made for her and bit the inside of her cheeks; looking like she was having an internal battle. In seconds, her expression transformed dramatically again into an appreciative smile. Did she feel that or was it more of an obligation? I couldn't quite tell.

We sat through dinner, talking her and there until our orders finally arrived. As expected, everyone scarfed their food down. That is, everyone but Kikyou and our anorexic for dates. Our dates technically just took nibbles and told a passing waiter that they were done while Kikyou slowly swallowed her food and when asked if she wanted something else, she simply gave the excuse of enjoying the food. Though, in the end, she couldn't even finish half of it. Was she that conscious about her weight too?

I guess she's not as unique as I thought she was.

"I'm full," she reasoned, clutching her growling stomach. I didn't know why but this ticked me off. I can't believe Naraku fell for another stick wannabee.

I studied her and unconsciously said, "Don't lie."

"Huh?" she asked, choking in nothing but her spit.

"That's right," Naraku interjected.

"What is?" She asked, the fear in her eyes prominent as she bit her lips again. It's weird how she manages to keep them luscious and so smooth when she abused it with her teeth so much.

"You wanted to save some for..." he said giving her a peck on the cheeks and added, "dessert."

I rolled my eyes, that is gag-worthy shit, but it worked on her nonetheless as she gave another giggle and said, "You got me."

A low growl vibrated in my throat as he leaned in and gave her a peck in the cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please tell me what you think. Your opinions matter!

Feel free to criticize, but please try to be constructive. Thank You and God Bless :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Counterfeit

**Summary:** Inuyasha messed up, big time. He fell in love with his best friend's fiancée! Not only is he wooing her behind his back, he's also convinced that she feels the same way he does. The thing is, the woman's not who she said she was. Then who is she? Will she give into Inuyasha's seduction? Or will her fiancée fight for what's rightfully his? But wait, if she's not who she presented herself to be, is she 'truly' his?

**Rated:** Mature (So please, read at your own discretion)

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha and the many other characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_Kagome's POV_

I can't even count how many times I've felt my cheeks burn. I was just filled with so many emotions today, from anxiety, fear, happiness, confidence, to embarrassment. Embarrassment definitely stumped all the others, as my cheeks were coated in red permanently.

I was about to say something back when the waitress came and asked if they wanted dessert.

"Yes please!" She answered, almost jumping up due to her excitement. She heard Sango hold a laugh. She looked at everyone around her and asked, "What?"

"You sound like an eight year old," Inuyasha teased, getting a chuckle from everyone and a snicker from Rissa and Hitomi.

"Can't a woman indulge once in a while?" She retorted, trying to hide her flustered cheeks, causing even more laughs in their table. "I'll have your famous Brownie Sunday please."

"Kikyou..." Naraku said, his voice hesitant.

She almost didn't answer, distracted by the delectable picture. "Hmmm?"

"Honey, you can't have that."

"Wh-what?" She asked confused. She deliberately gave him the puppy dog eyes she was famous for, even though, as far as she knew, Kikyou had too much pride to do, "B-but, I want it..."

"Kikyou, you know you can't."

Kagome gave a frustrated breath. She can't believe he was doing this. Did Naraku care about Kikyou's looks that bad?

She has got to reconsider approving this relationship. _I take everything back! _She mentally protested.

Her eyes held discontent, but a sudden crease of his brow and an exasperated sigh earned a rise from Kagome's eyebrow. What was she missing?

The glint in his eyes answered just that. The air around him showing her what he knows. A look telling her that he knows everything about Kikyou. Even something she, Kagome - her own twin - hasn't worried about, and most likely forgotten a long time ago.

"Remember the last time you had peanuts?" He asked her, his face amused, "Your face was so swollen I had to take you to the hospital."

He stared at her, eyes teasing, giving her an I-told-you-so kind of look. He _knows_ everything. She can't believe he remembers their date from so many years ago.

She smiled a little. She can't wait to tell Kikyou all about it. About him. Of how much he cares for how, even though, he most likely saw Kikyou as someone else that night, he still accepts the new faces she's given him.

She heard everyone laugh, probably imagining her with puffed up cheeks.

"Oh, yeah," she laughed nervously, "I forgot..."

How could she forget that Kikyou was allergic to peanuts! She mentally slapped her head, _Stupid!_

After she was done beating herself up, she looked up and almost instantly locked her light-brown eyes with a pair of intense amber ones.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_ She asked herself, touching the sides of her face, looking for any loose strands that might have fallen from her head, _Is my hair messy?_

After further inspection, she found nothing wrong. She stared back at him, her eyes holding a look of worry.

She mouthed a _What?_

He just shook his head, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he looked away from her.

She gave an encouraging look, urging him to answer her question. His grin just widened, causing Kagome to glare at him wondering why he's so uncooperative. She turned to Naraku and asked if there's anything wrong with her appearance. His answer was a no and kissed her, saying that she's perfect.

She blushed and said thanks, feeling a little awkward.

"So, how did you guys meet each other?" I didn't know who said it because Sango was still mocking me.

My attention was pulled to that question, my heart pumping fast. This is my moment to shine.

I knew the answer to this and enthusiastically answered, smiling warmly at Naraku's eyes, "I met him outside my shop! I was hurrying out to go to a family meeting when I bumped into him." I looked at Naraku, signalling him to continue the story.

He returned my gaze and said, "You should have seen the look on her face. She was so mad; people could have easily mistaken her for a tomato!"

I crossed my arms across my chest and smiled confidently, something I know Kikyou does when she's thought of a comeback, "Don't give me that! You made me late!"

"Sorry babe," he mumbled, scratching his head, as if remembering something from that incident, "Plus, you hit me with your bag!"

They all laughed while I smiled proudly, That's my sister.

"Awe," Sango bursts, "was it love at first sight?"

"No," I said, knowing full well that Kikyou complained about him non-stop when she came home.

At exactly the same time, Naraku said, "Yes."

"Ouch," Kouga joked, faking a wince.

"You kept trying to seduce me and I freaked out. You didn't even know me!"

"I know," Naraku agreed, giving a knowing look, "You were so hard to get I had to literally force you to come on our first date."

"That wasn't the only time you forced me," I explained, remembering how Kikyou dreamily told me how much she loved his forceful nature.

Just then, I felt his arms snake around my waist and pull me in another deep kiss. I could feel his tongue going in my mouth and I closed her eyes tightly and forced myself to enjoy it. I could hear them hooting and howling as they joked about Naraku's lack of control.

I wasn't repulsed by his kisses, considering how amazing he was at it, but because he was going to be my brother-in-law and the fact that I hated his guts!

"Save some for your wedding day," Miroku joked.

Naraku finally pulled away and allowed me to breath. Damn, does this man swim or something? How long can he hold his breath? Looking at him now, he looks as if he wasn't fazed at all! Frick! This man can kill me by just a kiss. The thought scared me more than it should.

A wide grin was plastered on his handsome face. If you ask me, I just wanted to wipe that grin off. And to prevent others from seeing my distate, I looked down and tried to compose myself.

After a couple of minutes, I had finally calmed down and joined the conversation again. Well, not join verbally but by listening.

I was afraid of my voice failing, so I decided to listen to whatever they were saying and stayed quiet; laughing when they laughed and agreeing when I had to.

* * *

><p><em>Inu-yasha's POV<em>

Inuyasha found himself staring at her once again. Her eyes met his. He didn't want to look away as he saw her beautiful brows creased, showing a panicked expression. She gently studied her own face, as if checking for something. She looked a little annoyed as she looked at him.

_What?_ She mouthed.

He wanted to laugh, _She's so damn cute!_ he heard his mind scream. He had never thought anyone as cute before, but it seemed to fit her well. The way she pouted and crossed her arms earlier made him want to hug her until she stopped protruding her luscious lips. Or the way she always looked away when she's embarrassed as her cheeks painted itself with his favorite color.

He didn't know why he was suddenly so attracted to her. There's something about her. She's so intriguing. Unlike anyone he's ever met before. He smiled, looking at her as he shook his head, telling her nothing was wrong, as he looked away.

She didn't seem to get his message as he saw her look to her fiancée and quietly whispered to him if anything was wrong with the way she looked.

"Nope," he responded, giving her a look he's never seen before.

_He must really be in love with her._ He thought, jealousy coating his expression.

He saw Naraku lean in close to her once again, _Oh God,_ Inuyasha held his breath, closing his eyes so as not to see them.

Opening them too soon he saw Naraku lean down and give her a sweet and passionate kiss. She blushed.

Damn. How he wished he could be the one to cause those colors on her face.

Naraku stayed close to her whispering something he couldn't hear.

Inuyasha became angry. Why does he always kiss her? _Hello? Were right here too!_ He tried to hold a growl.

She said thank you at whatever he said and heard Naraku laugh.

_Why do they have to act like such a... a... couple!_ He tried to focus on his date as she looked at herself in her mirror.

He groaned. Of all the ladies who wanted to go out with him, why did he choose her? Why didn't he choose someone with big, brown eyes? Long legs? Nice curves? Why couldn't she have seen Kikyou first? He stopped his thoughts. Does he want Kikyou?

He didn't want that, _She's Naraku's!_ he told himself, getting even more frustrated. He needed to take his anger on someone!

"Stop looking at yourself!" He told Rissa, almost in a threatening manner.

She looked up, closing her mirror/make up and glared at him, "You don't have to be mean about it."

He glared back. He was so mad. Irritated even. Annoyed at how much he wanted Kikyou.

Ignoring his date, he went back to studying his new fascination. His eyes moved to her fingers as she took a slice of the strawberries on the side of her plate and popped it inside her mouth, chewing slowly.

How he wanted to feel her soft lips. To slide his tongue inside her mouth and taste her, running them to her jaw, her neck and suck-

His train of thought was cut off as the waitress came and gave him his order, the brownie sundae she was fussing about earlier. He saw her give his plate a longing look and he smiled, purposely taking a huge chunk out of the brownie and dipping it on the ice cream. He slowly moved it towards his mouth, mentally laughing at her as her eyes followed the movement of his fork.

To his surprise, she complained, "Are you purposely trying to make me jealous Mr. Takahashi?"

She had just swallowed the last bits of cake.

Everyone laughed.

With a mouth full, Inuyasha answered, "What do you think?"

He took his fork and began cleaning it with his lips.

"Seriously?" she jokingly asked, faking a furious voice.

"Don't worry, babe," Naraku butted in, "I'll have one made for you before you know it."

Kagome's face brightened, "REALLY? You'll do that for me?" He nodded. "Awe, baby, you're the best." She's heard Kikyou and Naraku's conversations many times before and this was an example, out of a million, of how cheesy they talked to each other. Though now she regretfully understands why Kikyou would talk that way. She doesn't even mind that her actions were shameful. This man is just too sweet!

Inuyasha pushed his plate away, losing his appetite. _And we were having such a nice conversation too._ He complained, looking at Naraku and his fiancée. _If she was going to be that embarrassed, why say it?_

He watched as Naraku's special order came up and her eyes glistened in pure delight. She gave Naraku a peck on the lips, in which Naraku mistook to be a hot kiss. Everyone laughed at seeing his tongue stick out and swipe slowly in the air, looking for her. He opened his eyes only to find her lips devouring something even sweeter.

_That's my girl, _Inuyasha laughed, enjoying the rejection in Naraku's eyes.

Getting her attention, he pointed at his cheek, indicating the tiny bits of brownie on hers. She pointed at the suspected feature, gave him a warm smile when he nodded and swiped a tongue at her cheek before getting back to her dessert.

He imagined the same situation happening but with him on her side. If Inuyasha was in Naraku's position, he wouldn't allow a simple dessert to outshine him. Instead, he would guide her chin up so their eyes were leveled. He would demand attention in her eyes then kiss her cute nose, allowing a sweet giggle to escape from her then he would move on to each cheek. He would whisper sweet nothings to her until she's whimpering for his kiss. Only then will he lick the whip cream off the side of her lips and finally taste her luscious mouth and kiss her until she begs for oxygen. He held a groan, feeling the familiar tightness in his jeans.

He didn't notice his eyes forming in slits as a bitter smile graced his lips and he shook his head, gliding his fingers through his hair in frustration. _I'm so fucked!_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please tell me what you think. Your opinions matter!

Feel free to criticize, but please try to be constructive. Thank You and God Bless :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Counterfeit

**Summary:** Inuyasha messed up, big time. He fell in love with his best friend's fiancée! Not only is he wooing her behind his back, he's also convinced that she feels the same way he does. The thing is, the woman's not who she said she was. Then who is she? Will she give into Inuyasha's seduction? Or will her fiancée fight for what's rightfully his? But wait, if she's not who she presented herself to be, is she 'truly' his?

**Rated:** Mature (So please, read at your own discretion)

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha and the many other characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **Okay everybody! THIS IS A NEW CHAPTER! And from here on, new events will happen - with of course, some or all of the past chapters. Unedited. Please comment just so I know that someone is actually interested in my story still. Thank you all so much for your patience and support! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

_Kouga's POV_

Whenever I see them share such a passionate kiss, a familiar ache panged on my chest. I once had that love and I let it slip away. Now that Naraku's had that, I tried to suppress the emotions that were threatening to burst out.

I excused himself to the washroom, needing to clear my head.

I washed my face in the sink and growled as I looked at my reflection. I don't recognized the reflection. My eyes were dead and lacked luster and mischief. The bags under my eyes showing how much sleep I miss every night and my lips was placed on a permanent scowl. At least, that's what I think. All anyone ever sees now adays were my forced and fake smiles.

But even though I've just met Kikyou, I'd already felt a million times better, she actually made me chuckle when she told a cheesy joke. She was gleeful and exciting, something he needed in his dull, boring life.

This is so messed up!

After failing to take the jumbled thoughts out of my head, I went back and quietly seated on my seat and listened as the couple talked about their wedding.

After much talk, someone said something about them that made Naraku look at her deeply.

Kikyou's head immediately whipped at Naraku's direction, blushing as she felt his lips kiss her cheeks, "I love you" he said, with that same passion he showed her earlier.

She nodded and discretely looked away.

"Awe, you guys are so sweet!" Sango suddenly chimed.

"That's what happens when you're in love," Miroku said, kissing Sango on her lips.

On the background, I knew Inuyasha and I were both looked in expectations. We haven't felt love in a long time and knew that the petite girl in front of us was capable of making them feel it.

I moved my attention to Hitomi when I saw the two of them kiss again. Everyone they did that, I felt my heart split in two. She was nothing I ever expected. I mean, she was witty, cheerful, and cute. She was just amazing, something I want, something I had. Everything she did just made me want her more. Kikyou was just perfection - just as she was-

I shook my head slightly and stopped the thoughts that was about to form in my head.

A bitter smile graced my face, remembering something from the past, but my mind was sidetracked again as Kikyou's lips touched the glass beside her. I couldn't take it anymore, the way she eats, talks, laughs, smiles, everything about her made me forget about everything.

Finally, after another grueling hour, everyone decided to go. Thank God! I didn't know how much I could take.

It's so late already and we, plus a few staff, were the only once left.

Everyone said goodbyes to each other and to my dismay, split up into new groups as they talked intimately to each other.

I watched as Kikyou walked to my side and some things I didn't hear. I was too mesmerized by the seductive sway in her body. I shook my head again, this time, annoyed. She looked at me with concern as she told me how nice it was to meet me. I just smiled at her. Was I that easy to read?

I was still baffled at the thought of her effects on me. Ever since, I don't even remember, I have mastered the ability to mask my thoughts and emotions and just mere hours with Kikyou allowed all my walls to crumble.

She made me forget where we were, what we're doing and who she was.

_Not yours_, my conscience spat. I dugged my fingers in my bangs, taking them away from my eyes. I needed to leave as soon as possible and immediately forget about her.

Sensing Kikyou's gaze, I knew I can't, nor was I willing to ignore her. I looked her in the eyes. Innocence mixed with worry displayed in her chocolate brown orbs as she looked at me, still worried. I unconsciously smoothed the crease in between her brows, earning a gasp from her lips.

"See you again?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't take this little action of mine suspicious.

She just nodded and gave me a tight hug. I swore to myself as I felt myself relax in her embrace, feeling her warm body next to mine. My eyes closed and urgently opened again.

The hell, this is not helping at all!

I barely knows her, yet I could feel my heart melting whenever she stared at me, let alone feel her touch.

I know I can't just stand there while she's hugging me, the others would notice my strange behavior if I did. So I placed my large hand on her back, barely touching her. I was starting to have a hard time trying to control my emotions as I pulled away. I was so confused and angry! I can't believe she was doing this to me! How could she just naively hug me. Can't she tell how much I was struggling?

"Goodbye," I whispered and after a few more seconds of heaven, she pulled away as I my head and pretended to look for Hitomi. Once I saw her, I grabbed her by the waist, earning an annoying squeak from her lips, as she ignored me and began babbling with Rissa again about the latest trends today.

An alarm went off in my head as I spotted Inuyasha and Kikyou. He said something that made her blush and laugh, slapping him in the arm. I wondered what he told her to get that beautiful smile from her face. I wanted to be the one to put that expression on her.

"Special?" She asked, surprised, "I'm special? What is that supposed to mean?"

I watch him laugh as he told her an appropriate answer that made her blush even more. This apparently brought another round of teasing from both of them; mostly teasing from Inuyasha and a shy smile from Kikyou as she gave him a snide remark, urging him to say comebacks.

Fucking bastard. Why was he flirting with her so openly?

My eyes widened and my mouth opened slightly as Inuyasha leaned down Kikyou's lips, as she opened her mouth to gasp and awkwardly moved her head to the side as he missed his target and kissed her flushed cheeks.

A huge grin was plastered on his face as she tried to avoid his eyes.

I felt my fists clench. What is he doing? And where was Naraku in all this?

I looked around the room and notice Miroku talking to his employees, instructing them of what needs to be done and what to expect in the coming week. Not too far away, I saw Sango converse with Naraku seriously. They were probably talking about how Naraku's surprise was going along.

"Sweetie," Came Hitomi's voice, I just stared and nodded.

"Can we please borrow your car?" She begged.

I looked at her like she was crazy, I never lend my car to anybody, not even the valet! "What-?!" I was about to say more when I noticed from the corner of my eyes, Naraku grabbing Kikyou and taking her away from Inuyasha's clutches.

"We promise we won't do anything to it." Rissa added, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

I rolled my eyes and nodded, hoping they'll shut up and let me see Inuyasha get it. Naraku better set the line or Inuyasha may ruin their relationship.

When I looked at them again, Kikyou was already laughing with Sango and Inuyasha was with Naraku.

Naraku asked a question that caught Inuyasha off guard. It was probably the same question he was asking everyone.

The two women squealed and practically ran out the door. It was understandable seeing how bored they were earlier, I actually almost felt bad for them. I felt like a parent, giving permission to his two teenage daughters to attend a boy-girl party.

Finally away from them, I slipped into their conversation.

"W-what?" Inuyasha said.

I smirked, I hope Naraku set it to him straight. "Do you like Kikyou?" I stated and watched as his expression change, having an internal battle.

"You know," Naraku answered, a hint of shyness showed in his posture, "was she what you expected her to be?"

"Kouga?" Hitomi's voice came again.

I looked at her annoyed.

"The keys?" Oh yeah, I quickly took it and gave it to her; placing my attention on them again.

"Uh, yeah," he said, "In fact, she was more than what I expected."

I was going to ask him more questions, to get him to confess, but these two ruined everything and made me miss my chance. With Hitomi's contant chatter and Rissa's annoying cackles, I didn't have the right timing to press him for more answers.

"Glad to hear that." Naraku said, his smile was so wide, it looked like his face was going to rip in two. He was clearly satisfied by the flow of the night. Too bad he didn't know half of what happened.

Naraku and Kikyou were the first ones to leave. Inuyasha leading Kikyou out as Naraku made some business talk with me. Hearing them chatter on the side made my heart clench and my eyes to burn in anger.

I waited for them to leave the parking lot and was about to turn to Inuyasha when I saw him in his car about to drive away. I quickly made my way to him and gave him a piece of my mind.

"Get out." I mumbled and gritted my teeth. He just opened his stupid little window and smiled at me.

"She wasn't what anyone expected huh?" He stated as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Get out," I repeated. But when he didn't do what I asked, I opened his car, grabbed his collar and dragged him out.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing in there?" I snapped, pointing a finger towards Kirara's. My other hand clenching as a way to suppress my anger.

"The fuck!" He spat back, surprised by my not so subtle attacks.

"I'm talking about Kikyou dumb-ass! Why the fuck are you hitting on her when she's clearly Naraku's," I squinted my eyes, scoffing at him, "don't tell me you were planning on ruining this one for Naraku too?"

"I wasn't fucking around! Wasn't the plan to get to know her?" He glared, I could also see fists forming on his sides.

"To get to know her? Holy shit! I'm so sorry. I mean, when you fucking ordered the dessert she wanted and flaunted it in front of her, you were probably just faking the fact that you frickin' hated sweets, right? I'm so sorry!" I sarcastically said.

His teeth was clenched this time, his eyes forming in slits, "And you weren't drooling over her?" He laughed mockingly, "I could see the way you undressed her. You even kept her from making conversations with me. Don't act like you're such a fuckin' saint!"

"I just don't want you messing up their relationship." I mumbled, hoping it'll sink in to his mind - as well as mine.

"I didn't do that for the hell of it! She piqued my interest so I entertained myself. Doesn't mean I'm going to fucking screw her behind his back! What the hell do you think I-"

"A stupid piece of shit," I said, not even allowing him to finish his sentence. "And a fucking animal!"  
>Venom oozed out of my words, each one, being yelled as a way to emphasize them to this stupid fuck. And when I say 'fucking animal' I meant an animal only out there to reproduce.<p>

"Speak for your damn self bastard. You've gone too far!"

"Too far? Too far?" The second time I said it, I was already laughing, his words sounding stupid in my ears. "And it wasn't too far 3 years ago?"

"Don't ever. Ever. mention her again! Got that? I never want to remember that fucking slu-"

After all that he's done, he's bad-mouthing her?! I can't believe that this motherfucker even has the nerve to tell me to stop thinking about her! She was the love of my life. My angel.

That was all it took until I brought my fist to his face. I hit his eyes right and made his head fall back. There's no way he's going to come out of here without a few beating.

I took another swing at him but he dodged and kicked me in the stomach, making an 'oof' sound out of my mouth.

"She was using you and you know it! Open your fucking eyes and forget about that whore."

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled, targetting his ribs. He groaned in pain and dropped to the ground, clutching the side I just hit. I was about to use this opportunity to beat the crap out of him when a high pitched scream was heard.

"Kouga! What are you doing?" Yelled Sango as she ran up to Inuyasha and helped him up. I felt Miroku hold me back.

"You are a fucker you know that? You just can't stand the thought that someone was actually in love! It kills you that he and I found it and you're determined to keep us from it!"

He was quiet for a second, his head still on the ground. "Don't fucking make it like I was the only one lusting over her, you were as bad a me!" He said it so quietly that if adrenaline wasn't pumping in my veins and heightened my hearing, I wouldn't have understood his sentence.

"That's enough!" Sango yelled, making sure Inuyasha could stand on his own. "What happened to A-" she stopped and corrected herself, "What happened between you two was three years ago! And fighting over her now isn't going to fix anything!"

I glared at her, hating the logic in her words.

"Now, if you guys will stop acting like four year olds and man up, none of this would have happened."

Inuyasha grunted, surrendering to her threats. I nodded, feeling the same as Inuyasha. Honestly, I was too exhausted to argue with her, nor would I want to. She always has an answer for everything that in the end, you just hypocritically agree with whatever she says.

"If the paparazzi sees you two in a quarrel, hell will break open and none of you will be the wiser."

Sango added again, guiding Inuyasha to his car while I went with Miroku. They've always been there when such things happen and they never fail to make sure we went home safe. Or at all for that matter.

Sango and Miroku may fight a lot but none of that matters when they were always in perfect sync. They didn't need to share words in order to communicate, all it takes is one look and they already understood.

I watched as he gave her a soft kiss on the lips as they separated ways and moved to their designated cars.

We didn't say anything on the way back. He was probably waiting for me to say something.

I thanked him and only received a concerned smile as he nodded and drove away once I was in front of the front door.

I shook my head, my hand lingering on the door knob. I can't believe I let my emotions run wild like that. I was actually going to beat him when he was down! How pathetic am I?

I looked up and bit the inside of my cheeks. He deserved it though. You tell him to get away from her and he acts as if he's innocent. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in his stupid head. I mean, I see how he treats women and I'm surprised he utters any words to his mother with that harsh tongue.

I tolerated his behavior before but if he ever hurts her - I won't just sit back and watch him do that to her. Just not to her.

I will never let it happen again.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please tell me what you think. Your opinions matter!

Feel free to criticize, but please try to be constructive. Thank You and God Bless :)


	8. Chapter 8: Editing

**Title:** Counterfeit

**Summary:** Inuyasha messed up. Big time. He fell in love with his best friend's fiancée! Not only is he wooing her behind his back, he's also convinced that she feels the same way he does. The thing is, the woman's not who she said she was. Then who is she? Will she give into Inuyasha's seduction? Or will her fiancee fight for what's rightfully his? But wait, if she's not who she presented herself as, is she 'truly' his?

**Rated: **Mature (So please, read at your own discretion)

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha and the many other characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **Since I was afraid that my reply will be too long, I'm just going to answer my precious reviewer's comments and questions as a whole. Thank you for those of you that reviewed! And also those who added me on their fave and/or alert lists, as well as to my viewers! You're AWESOME!

Many of you want to know how this is going to end, but I can't tell you any hints because I don't know yet... *Deep breaths* Thanks for the pressure guys T_T  
>Kikyou's not really a major character, yet, but I think she'll appear soon, probably when Kagome gets found out (but you'll never know... :). Yeah, I made Inuyasha the aggressor, maybe too aggressive? Hope they won't go on a fight over 'Kikyou' ... xD<p>

LOL some of you guys are HILARIOUS! Don't worry, your reviews encouraged me to produce the next chapter as fast as I can, so hope this doesn't disappoint you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: <strong>Spontaneous Reactions

* * *

><p>Inuyasha scoffed and gave an exaggerated laugh. "Darling? Sweetie?" he asked, bewildered, "What's next? Honeybun? Or would you prefer Pooky?"<p>

"What is wrong with you?" She asked, throwing the pillow at him.

He caught it with ease, "Careful," he said, sitting beside her on the couch as he pointed at the direction of her throw, "Expensive vases. Very fragile."

She frowned at him, "Just like your friendship with Naraku, so please, cut it out!"

"I've told you many times before, I can't," he said, his expression softening, "Can't you see how much I want you?" He placed his hand on her soft cheeks, she momentarily closed her eyes, feeling his warm, gentle hands. "And I know how much you want me."

"I'm sorry Mr. Takahashi, but I believe you're mistaken," she moved her head away from his hand and tried to give him a calm answer, "As I've said before, I love Naraku and no one else."

"I highly doubt that," he said, his hands holding her chin, placing his face closer to hers, "I see how you act around him. How hard you try to force yourself to love him. Well, I'm telling you, Kikyou, it's not the type of love you're thinking."

She gave a small whimper as she felt his soft tongue touch her quivering lips.

"You can't deny the chemistry between us! Just look at how you're reacting to my kisses." He whispered, pulling her closer to him. "And how perfectly your body fit next to mine."

She moaned as he pulled her in between his thighs. She was now on top of him, her hands resting on his hard chest as he tasted her lips. Her heavy lids closed as she felt his tongue touch the top of her mouth, travel her straight teeth and lazily wrestled with her tongue.

His hand moved down her bottom. He softly kissed her cheeks, then her neck, leaving a red mark. Kagome moaned, feeling his soft lips and hot breaths.

"Kikyou," he groaned, "I knew it would be like this between us."

Hearing her sister's name, Kagome's eyes snapped open. He wasn't thinking of her, nor did he want her. He was after Kikyou!

"Inuyasha!" She screamed, "Stop! I love-"

"Me?"

"Yes." She answered, her mind still cloudy. Noticing her mistake, she shook her head, "I didn't mean-You can't just interrupt like-"

"I can and," he said, licking his newly made mark on her neck, "I did."

"Will you quit it," her body felt hot and she shivered with want of him, but she still mustered the strength to pull away from him, she began pacing the room, "What if Naraku sees."

"He's gone, I heard his car drive away the moment he stepped out of the house."

"And you just have to take advantage, go behind his back and come onto me, don't you?"

"I feel as guilty as you do! Don't you know how horrible I feel just being in the same room as you two?"

"Then why not move back to America? It'll be easier on all of us." She retorted.

Inuyasha winced, it would have been better if she'd stabbed him on the chest.

"Like I can. At first, I thought that maybe I didn't like you." He tried to maintain a composed look, but failed to keep his voice even. "But when I saw you fall that night and how much you tried to please Naraku, I knew that I hated him." He scoffed, "That's right, I felt hatred towards my own best friend. I hated him for having met you first, hated him for having kissed, touched and loved you before I did!"

Kagome wanted to cry. Inuyasha may be obnoxious and forceful, but this side of him; this vulnerable side broke her heart in two. Sure, she's met Inuyasha first, but she wished that he also loved her first. She wished she had loosened her hair and put some make up on or perhaps wore pretty tank tops, with skinny jeans or skirts, matched with one of Kikyou's designer heels. If she just looked like Kikyou, maybe, just maybe, he could have felt something for her. She held a sob.

"Do you know how long it took me to design this house?" He asked, getting up from the couch and hovering over her.

"Huh?" What is he talking about?

"No, the house."

"What?"

He shook his head, "Your house-"

"Are you mental? What's this got to do with my house!" She said, one of her eyebrows shooting up.

"No! Listen to me! I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but he's been spending the past year and a half preparing this house."

She couldn't help but look at him in awe. Did Naraku really plan this before he even got engaged with Kikyou?

"Did he really?" She asked surprised, adding their conversation on the list of things she had to tell her sister.

"Yes, now..." He said, a little more serious. "I'm trying to tell you that we've been attempting to perfect your _style_ of house. But this isn't your type is it?"

"You heard me say it, I said I loved it."

"Well, you're a liar." He pointed out, "You want a house that doesn't blend with the others, something with character and colour. You want a small, homey house with a large backyard and not any of this junk." He lifted one of the vases and threw it up and down his hand. "Am I correct?"

She looked at him in disbelief, 'How did he know.'

"I know," he said coming closer to her, " because you don't love him."

"I do love him." She said, trying not to be cornered by his large frame and the wall behind her.

"I'm telling you, you've got him wrapped around your little finger and I really don't want him to waste the rest of his life pleasing a wife, who will never love him the way he wants her to love him."

"W-What are you saying now?" She asked.

He came closer to her so that their mouths were mere inches apart-wanting to taste her sweet lips again.

"Okay, you do love him," he clarified, "but not as a lover, not like Naraku loves you. You only love him and see him as a friend."

"Stop twisting things around to suit your situation." She contradicted, huffing while she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm not," he said, "and you know it."

She glared at him, tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't like that he was doing this to her. Making her life, not only as Kikyou, but as Kagome, more difficult. She hated him for working so hard, trying to get the unreachable. And lastly, she loathed him for being so gentle in front of Kikyou, for making her want him. He collected her tears in his finger and brushed it away.

"I know it hurts," he comforted, "but if we just tell Naraku, I'm sure he'll understand."

"No, there is nothing to tell. This never happened."

Inuyasha clenched his teeth and backed away from her. She expected him to grab, hug and kiss her, like his usual, commanding self but he didn't. Instead, he brushed past her and slammed the door behind him, leaving Kagome alone in the house.

By the time Naraku came, Inuyasha had already left and Kagome was sitting on the staircase, looking at a painting.

"Where'd Inuyasha go?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"He had something he needed to do at work." She replied, hoping it was a good enough answer.

"Well, that's weird, he took a week off, like you," Naraku thought for a moment, "Maybe it's more urgent. I should give him a call."

"NO!" Kagome yelled, "I mean, he's probably just tired."

"Oh, okay. So, do you like the house?" He looked like he was anticipating a joyous celebration.

For Kikyou's sake, she plastered a huge smile on her face and hugged him, hiding her saddened eyes. "I love it." She mumbled, burying her face on his chest.

Naraku wrapped his arms around her small body, tighter than he's ever hugged her before. He seemed to be consoling her almost. She bit her shaking lips to prevent herself from tearing up. "Glad you love it." He whispered.

It was a little after two o'clock p.m. when Naraku dropped her off. He was hesitant in leaving her because she wasn't as lively as she was before he left them. He wondered what Inuyasha could have done to make her so quiet and meek.

"Thanks," she said, taking her seat belt off.

"No problem," he said, leaning in and softly kissed her on the cheeks, "See ya next week?"

She nodded, 'Yeah, you'll see Kikyou alright.' It's already been almost a week and she's getting used to Kikyou's lifestyle. Waking up everyday to do her hair, her make up and also taking a risk and choosing her own self selected and matched outfits.

She watched Naraku drive away before entering Kikyou's apartment and grabbing the keys to her car.

She felt the need to go to work, like if she didn't all her research would go to waste. She dropped by her apartment and went straight to her closet, she looked inside it and frowned, she didn't like ninety-nine percent of what she saw. So she grabbed something a little presentable, a long, black, flower print skirt, her mom gave her on her birthday and matched it with a tight, black tank top, Kikyou had given her on Christmas. Debating, she wondered whether she should grab one of her hoodies. At the end, she wore it. As Kagome, she wasn't as comfortable wearing head-turning clothes as she was when she imitated her sister. She went to the washroom and took her contacts out and taking her voluminous hair, she packed it in a high, messy bun and ran outside to her car.

Upon reaching her car, she had noticed a dent on her driver's door. "What the?" She mumbled, "I leave my car for a few days and someone's already vandalizing my belongings!"

She thought about the possible people that wanted to take revenge on her and all she could think of was Inuyasha. 'So, hot-tempered.' She complained. Getting inside, she turned her car on and sighed, she wasn't used to the cramped, messy car she drove anymore. She got out of the parking lot and drove to work.

Kagome received multiples of greetings upon entering, most of them approaching her only to ask for her opinion on something.

"Long time no see," came Kaede's voice.

"Hello, sorry-" she began, fearing the end of her career.

Kaede shook her head, "Don't worry, the break's actually good for you." She laughed. "Did anything happen?"

She blushed, Inuyasha's sharp eyes popping in her head, "Nothing much."

"If I didn't know any better, seems like you've found a man."

Kagome's face burned.

"Is he possibly a specimen for your theory?" She asked.

"N-no, there's no one." She said. "What theory? I haven't sent you any papers about our new research yet."

"Oh, sorry for eavesdropping, but I heard you talk about it when you were talking on the phone."

She giggled, "Oh, that thing, I was kidding around!"

"Don't you think you should try it out?" She asked. "I know I few men, in our department, who's interested in you and most likely be willing to cooperate for achieving sufficient data for such idea."

Kagome laughed, "I'm flattered, but you don't have to lie to me. I'm sure many men here are after someone like my sister."

"You don't know that-"

"I'll volunteer." Inuyasha interrupted, facing Kaede and giving her a wink. Kaede, figuring out that this was the man in Kagome's mind, decided to help him out and go along with it. Their offspring may place them ahead of all the other department!

He turned to the surprised Kagome and gave her a crooked grin, the kind of grin she's seen on television or read from in a book, but never imagined it to exist in real life nor did she think that such a smile could affect her so strongly. She cleared her throat.

"See? Here's one already!" Kaede encouraged, placing a hand on his shoulder, "And your IQ is?"

"Around 120." He stated, an amused smile on his face. Kagome could only look at him in disbelief, 'What is he doing now?' Isn't it enough that he's messing Kikyou's life, now he's also disturbing hers!

Kaede clapped her hands together, a big smile on her face, "In good health? Any family diseases or anything?"

"None that I know of," he shrugged, looking at the uncomfortable Kagome. She played with her hair, twisting it in between her fingers as she bit her bottom lip. He wondered where the other Kagome, the fiery girl her met a week ago, went. 'She really is conservative.' He thought, looking at her unflattering attire.

"He's perfect," she said, going over to him to shake his hand, "and very handsome too."

"Miss Kaede," came another woman's voice, "we need your thoughts on these findings."

"Think about it," she told Kagome before leaving to tend to one of her employees.

"N-No I d-don't even know him!" She said, her voice faltering.

"Oh I'm sorry, Miss Higurashi," he apologized, bringing up a hand, "My name's Inuyasha Takahashi. If you have a minute, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Kagome looked at him, a funny look on her face. Whatever it was he wanted to say to her, she knew that it wasn't anything good.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 8<strong>**: **Spontaneous Reactions

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Review please! :D


	9. Chapter 9: Editing

**Title:** Counterfeit

**Summary:** Inuyasha messed up. Big time. He fell in love with his best friend's fiancée! Not only is he wooing her behind his back, he's also convinced that she feels the same way he does. The thing is, the woman's not who she said she was. Then who is she? Will she give into Inuyasha's seduction? Or will her fiancee fight for what's rightfully his? But wait, if she's not who she presented herself as, is she 'truly' his?

**Rated: **Mature (So please, read at your own discretion)

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha and the many other characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N:** I made the chapter a little longer this time :D Hope you enjoy! And since you guys want faster updates, imma try to release a new chapter every day or every other day till this is over. (P.S. Please warn me if the story's dragging :)

Woot for Naraku, yay! Another fan xD Don't you wish Inuyasha was like that too? /I love that you guys are guessing the next chapter, it makes me happy xD Good try, but I won't spill anything :P /Umm... I don't know how long this story is going to be, I actually have two endings in mind, one requires more chapter than the others, but yeah, I'm not quite certain yet. Though, if you haven't noticed, things seem to be hitting it's climax don't you think? So all you people who want Kagome found out, keep reading! xD

Once again thanks for supporting me reviewers, readers, alerters, etc. You guys make my boring summer... brighter? ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: <strong>Blind, Thoughtless Actions

* * *

><p>She stared at his hand, dumbfounded. What the hell was he doing here? Out of all the places he could be, he chose to come here?<p>

"Miss Kagami?" He asked, tilting his head down to meet her eyes.

"Y-Yes, that's me!" She snapped out of her thoughts and shot her head up, giving him a glare even sharper than the sunlight. "I'm sorry, but I have no idea who that person is. Please leave. We're very busy."

To prove her point, she swiftly took an already made sample lying on the table top and placed it on the microscope.

"You just said it was you!" He reasoned, trying to bring forth the well-mannered individual in himself.

"No it is not. Now, Mr. Katahashi, was it?" She challenged, taking her glasses away from her eyes and cleaning it with her lab coat sleeves. "I don't have time for this, so if you're planning on conversing with this _Kagami _person_,_ please find her elsewhere. Our department has no interest in entertaining people such as yourself."

His ears twitch, his face trying not to show his fury. "If it was something to do with what happened that one time on the road, I'm sorry."

"A little too late for that, don't you agree?" She said, dropping a different sample on the slide, not even bothering to look up at his hardened face. "And my car door still needs fixing."

"I didn't do anything to your door." He clenched his teeth, resisting the urge to talk back.

"Really? You don't remember crumpling it while you yelled out various profanities?"

"I already said sorry, what more do you want me to do?" He begged, hoping their conversation would end so he could finally get some answers.

'Love me,' she thought, ignoring his presence once again. She was still pretending to be preoccupied with work.

"You're unbelievable." He yelled.

She could only nod and shoo him away, trying to act as if she wasn't hurt by his words.

Being interrogated today was enough for the Kikyou side of her, imagine having to be questioned as Kagome! A clever idea popped in her mind. At least, this time, she knows that both her answers will match perfectly. A small giggle escaped her lips just thinking of it.

Kagome placed her glasses back on and was satisfied with her findings. Inuyasha was actually leaving! The feeling she had was like winning on a video game or a marathon. Mentally giving her own self a pat on the back, she thought, 'Maybe I should have had this attitude while I was acting as sis.'

She took the tattered and overused notebook that was located close to her equipment and read over the paper and its specific requirements, she thought for a few moments and excitedly looked at the place where she got her notebook only to be disappointed. Hastily and clumsily, she began searching for something to write with.

She frantically searched everywhere, repeating her observations aloud.

A 180 degrees turn was all it took for her to realize that someone was watching. Her body froze, seeing Inuyasha stand where he was in the beginning. Didn't he already leave? Was she not clear when she implied she didn't want to talk to him?

The pencil is tucked securely on the bun of her hair. A smile tugged at his lips, amused by her naivety. She is no different than the clumsy, disorganized and stubborn woman he knows as Kikyou.

Kagome placed her hand over her racing heart, attempting to slow down it's speed. Her large orbs widening more than a frightened cat's.

"It's right," he said reaching for her hair, "here."

Kagome relaxed, feeling his familiar body next to hers. She blushed, remembering her past encounters with him. The kiss he gave her still lingers on her lips as she felt it tingle with need. His fingers, which brushed through her hair in search for the other end of the pencil, gave her chills. The heat travelling down to her toes, only to go back up and explode in her stomach.

The pencil he grabbed pulled on her scalp. He chuckled, apologizing as he gently pulled it free from the nest she calls hair.

He was a little calmer now, she noticed. If it were the other way around, she would have yanked it out due to her lack of patience.

"So," he said, presenting the pencil, "am I forgiven?"

"Don't worry." She assured, taking it with gratitude as she immediately began scribbling words and formulas on her book. "I'm not one to keep a grudge."

She couldn't look him in the eyes because she didn't like the way she looked that day and she was ashamed of her appearance. And because when she did give him eye contact, she almost always can't tear away and she was embarrassed for being the only one feeling that way. Of course Inuyasha won't look at her. What did she expect? An elaborate confession? One in which he would say that all this time he knew that she was Kagome. Or maybe she expected a romantic proposal, in which he would admit loving her despite her disgusting appearance?

Focusing most of her attention on her thoughts, her voice came out monotone, which could be easily mistaken as sarcasm. Writing observations was key to success in her job, so Kagome didn't even consider the possibility of her behaviour being disrespectful as she wrote the data as fast as she could on her book.

"Oh really? If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that your behaviour indicates your dissatisfaction with me. But maybe I'm wrong? I mean look at you, a very _welcoming_ person indeed!" He mocked, giving her lowered head a glare. 'FUCK! What the hell is wrong with this woman!'

Her body twitched, admitting his accusations. She began preparing another slide as she brushed his comments off. He tried to hold his anger, but he was far too annoyed at her snobby attitude, so he gripped her occupied hands, giving her no choice but to cease her movements. Feeling his tight grip on her wrists, she dropped the dropper she was using and splashed some of the material on herself.

"What are you doing!" She screamed, her anger also rising. "This is _important_ research! I cannot afford to waste any of my time into someone I. DO. NOT. KNOW!"

"Aren't you being a little rude?" He argued, feeling offended. "I've been a perfect gentlemen and showed you some respect. Can't you give me the same amount of respect as well? I even stepped out to calm myself down!"

"I don't think it worked," she said, cleaning the contaminated slide.

"These stupid things!" He grabbed the specimen away from her hands and smashed it in the ground, earning a gasp from Kagome. "I've been trying so freakin' hard not to fuckin' push that goddamn microscope off the table and spit at your stupid slides! Could you at least give me that same effort?"

"I could, but believe it or not, I have been giving that same exact effort. It may not seem like it, but I have also been restraining myself from screaming into your dumb overly-sensitized ears." She said, dabbing tissue on the dampened areas on her face.

"Oh my fucking-!" He shouted, coming closer to her face and pointing a finger at her. "I would seriously kill myself if anyone told me that you and Kikyou were twins! Heck! I'd be surprised if anyone knew you were sisters!"

Kagome finally stopped what she was doing and bit her lips, her hands shaking. "You are a-"

"A what? Ms. Kagami, tell me!" He demanded, giving her a smug look.

Her eyes welled up in tears and she ran out of the room, "Jerk!"

She ran straight to her car, slammed the door, put the key in and drove away to the place she felt the safest in, Deep Forest.

She sat on the grass, overlooking the beautiful lake and sighed. She loved the calming sound of the water crashing on nearby rocks, it helped her compose herself.

"Who did he think he was?" She yelled, throwing the rock as hard as she could.

"Sure, he remembers my last name." She screamed, digging her hands in the muddy ground. "Just because it's Kikyou's too!"

_Click_. An unfamiliar sound reached her ears, but she chose to ignore it. It was probably some branch falling off a tree. She focused her attention on the rocks again, dirt going deep in her fingernails.

"Ms. Kagami my butt!" She began throwing handful of rocks this time. _Click. Click. Click. Click. Click_

"What the heck!" She screamed, blaming the innocent mother duck and its ducklings, who were waddling their way to the waters.

_QUACK!_ The mother wailed, causing Kagome to fall on her bottom. _Click._

Kagome bowed in apology, the creature obviously ignored her. _Click._

She laughed at her foolishness and got back up. _Click._

Finally having enough of the stupid clicking sounds, she stomped her way back to her awaiting car.

"I should really complain about those stupid branches!" She said, planning to put her anger on the innocent community employees. 'Stupid Inuyasha!' She thought, kicking her already beat up car. Her eyes stinging as she tried to hold her tears. _Click._

"Why!" She screamed.

"Excuse me, miss?" a man huffed, running to her. A camera on his right hand and a tripod on the other.

Turning around, she wiped her eyes and watched as a tall, handsome man approached her. His long hair, following him like a kite on a stormy day. "Yes?" She asked, suddenly nervous by her previous actions. Will this man lecture her about animal cruelty? Was that why he was holding the camera? For evidence? She tried to look innocent, but the more she thought about it, the more anxious she got. "I didn't do it!"

"Pardon?" He asked, clearly confused by her confession. "I was just wondering if I could have these photos."

"What photos?" She asked.

"These," he said, putting the device close to her face for her to see.

Kagome was dumbfounded, she was a bit creeped out by the thought of a man watching her, but the pictures were amazing nonetheless. And not just because she got rid of her horrid lab coat and dreadful hoody, but because of the way he positioned the camera. How he manipulated the angles and chose the content of the background to make her stand out in the picture.

One of the picture she liked, which was when she threw the rocks, was magnificent! The way the sun's rays perfectly hit her face and how the lightness of the background contrast the colour of her clothing and at the same time, complimented her radiant face. "WOW! These are beautiful!"

He gave her a shy smile, his blue eyes, twinkling, "It's because the subject is a beauty."

"Awe shocks," she said blushing, "you don't have to flatter me, you have my permission on it either way."

"Really!" He asked enthusiastically. "Are you sure miss? Do you want anything in exchange?"

"Yeah," she grinned, "I want you to give me a copy."

"That's it?" He asked, surprised. "Don't you want anything other than that?"

"Hmmm," Kagome feigned a thoughful face, as she tapped her chin with her index finger. She closed one eye and said, "Okay, then I want it inside a frame!"

The man laughed. "Sure thing. But I'm pretty sure there is something else you'd want."

"Not at the moment," she said, "but I promise, by the time we see each other, I'll have an even more extravagant request."

"You better." He joked.

She nodded, 'What a kind stranger,' she thought. "Well, I best be on my way Mr... ummm... sorry I didn't catch your name," she said.

"Kouga," he said, "Kouga Wolfe."

"I'll remember that the next time Mr. Wolf," Kagome said with a smile.

"Bye, feel better," he gave her a warm smile.

"Bye." She said driving away as fast as she could. Her tears were just about to fall. She hated it when someone tries to console her, but the opposite always happens and she ends up tearing up even more.

'Kouga?' She thought. 'Why does that name ring a bell?' Without reaching a conclusion, she shrugged the question off her mind. Besides, she has other things to worry about.

* * *

><p>"How could she not have recognized me?" He asked no one in particular as he watched her drive away.<p>

Kouga took a picture of the sunset, a smile forming on his lips for the first time that week. He felt good inside, there was something about that woman that seems to have brightened his entire life. Flipping through his camera, he looked at the photo he'd taken. He stopped as he looked at one particular image, 'She's so beautiful! Graceful! Charming! And what's the word?' He tried to pinpoint it, but the only thing that came to mind was, "Intriguing."

He can't wait to see her face when he's 'framed' her pictures.

* * *

><p>Kagome saw Inuyasha right away when she arrived at her apartment. She was going to drive away, hoping he didn't notice, but who could miss an ugly beatle? Isn't that what people use as an excuse to punch others? She cleared her mind. "What are you doing here? First my work, now my home? How'd you know where I live?" She demanded an answer.<p>

"A friend of Kikyou's gave it to me." He said, his voice a lot calmer this time.

"Don't tell me it's Sango!"

He smirked, glad to see her lightened mood. "Listen, I'm really sorry about what I said this evening. I was out of line. But you have to admit, you were too..."

She looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Yes, but I'm not the one calling the wrong names."

"For the record, you forgot my name too!" He said, resting his hands on her car, trapping her between his body and the cold, hard car.

"That's called sarcasm Mr. Takahashi." She said, rubbing it in that she knew his name.

"Well, KA. GO. ME." He said, emphasizing each syllable, "I've learned my lesson." When she left him, he felt guilty, so he went ahead and asked her colleagues what her name was.

"Whatever," she tried to force a laugh, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work tomorrow and I have to wake up early."

"Wait," he called out, grabbing her wrist, "aren't you going to give me that talk I asked for in the beginning?"

"Don't you think it's a little late Mr. Takahashi?" She asked, leaning on her car door.

"It's Inuyasha." He corrected. "Besides, it's for the well-being of your sister."

She doubt it. If anything, it was probably about her not loving Naraku again. 'Blah, blah, blah.'

"Shouldn't that be important to you?" He asked.

"Okay, fine," she said, "talk."

"Here?" He questioned.

She glared at him, 'How demanding can he be?'

"Isn't Kikyou here too?"

"W-What are you talking about?" She asked, confused by his words.

"Well," he continued to ask, "Isn't that her car over there?"

He pointed at the BMW parked on the side of the parking lot. Kagome mentally smacked herself in the face. 'STUPID!' "Oh no, my neighbour has the... exact same... car."

Inuyasha observed the car and walked around it, "And the same license plate too?"

Too late, he already caught on to her lies. She took a deep breath and tried to search her brain for a possible excuse.

"She's not in the mood right now." She said, looking at her apartment door.

"Why? Because she finally stopped lying to herself." His heart was filling up with hope.

"No!" She said, "She's been pissed off at your obnoxious behaviour!"

"Oh, so you do know the story," he said, shrugging. At least it saved him time from explaining it to her. "Then you understand where I'm coming from."

"No I don't," she interjected, "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Are you serious right now? As her sister, you should be able to tell that she _doesn't _fucking love him!"

"Stop it with the swears! As far as my eyes can see, she's head over heels in love with him."

"Then you must be blind," he said, "she loves me and I'll prove it."

He harshly pushed her out of the way. Not knowing how powerful he was and how weak she was, Inuyasha didn't anticipate her to fall in the ground and scrape her knees. The blood oozing out of her ripped skin.

Too preoccupied with his thoughts, Inuyasha didn't notice her soft cry as he furiously knocked on her apartment door.

"She's not going to answer!" She said, limping a little as she walked towards him.

"Just let me talk to her!" He commanded, holding on to her arms.

"I can't," she whimpered, fearing for her sister's identity. She closed her eyes tight, feeling the sharp pain on her arms as Inuyasha dug his fingers on them. Who knew Inuyasha could be so violent.

He noticed this and quickly let her go. He walked away from her shivering form and went inside his car.

The abrupt action, caused Kagome to fall down again. Her eyes filled with tears. He doesn't treat Kikyou like that. Bet if she were Kikyou, he wouldn't have let her fall to the ground. He wouldn't swear at her, push her, hurt her and leave her when she's hurt. She got up from her position, dragged herself inside her apartment and went straight to bed. And for the first time in her life, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>He placed his head on the steering wheel as he raked his fingers on his bangs, wiping of the sweat. He couldn't believe he let his demon side take over. If this continues, he might really lose control. He had to end this stupid charade once and for all. Forgetting about Kagome, Inuyasha drove away and called Naraku.<p>

"Hey Inuyasha," Naraku said.

"Hi, what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering what happened between you and Kikyou today."

"D-did she say anything?" He sounded hopeful.

"I didn't want to ask, it might make her cry. I've noticed how sensitive she's become lately."

"I-I don't know," he became cautious, afraid of what might happen to their friendship when he confesses his sins.

"If anything's bothering you about me and her, or just in general, you know you can tell me." He said, noticing the stiffness in his voice. "But if you don't want to talk about it, I won't."

"Actually," Inuyasha said, "something did happen..."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 9<strong>**: **Blind, Thoughtless Actions

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Can they get any more gullible? Feel bad for the two. REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10: Editing

**Title:** Counterfeit

**Summary:** Inuyasha messed up. Big time. He fell in love with his best friend's fiancée! Not only is he wooing her behind his back, he's also convinced that she feels the same way he does. The thing is, the woman's not who she said she was. Then who is she? Will she give into Inuyasha's seduction? Or will her fiancee fight for what's rightfully his? But wait, if she's not who she presented herself as, is she 'truly' his?

**Rated: **Mature (So please, read at your own discretion)

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha and the many other characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **Sorry it was a bit late, I went to BC for a couple days (and it was fun!)

I wanted to write more about Kikyou and Naraku, but this story isn't about them, so hopefully I could dedicate a chapter for them after... maybe :D And I incorporated Kouga in because I do want him in a triangle between Inuyasha and Kagome later on. Like when he's being a jerk, Kouga's going to be the one to be there for her, but we all know who she's going to end up with no matter what.

This chapter is what you've all been waiting for... I hope... so no more talking for me :P Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: <strong>Unveiling The Counterfeit

* * *

><p>Mistaking the noise as the persistent buzzing of Kikyou's alarm clock, Kagome threw it to the wall-where it broke in numbers of unidentified parts-making an even louder sound than the previous thuds. Sleep eluded her, further disconcerting her already disoriented life, as the loud, thumping noise demanded her attention.<p>

She grumbled, shoved her glasses, which was located on top of the dresser, to her eyes and headed to the source of her headache. Whoever it was knocking must be Hulk, because she could see the door shake and rumble each time he or she knocked on the door. She stared at it, worst-case-scenarios popping in her head. What if it was a burglar or Kikyou's childhood enemies, finally having the courage to get revenge? "Or worse," she bit her lip, thinking of every possibilities known to man. 'Maybe the gate at the zoo broke and a huge orangutan came to take me away!'

"Kikyou!" Yelled the intruder, it was Naraku's voice. "Open the door!"

The thuds suddenly stopped. The following sounds becoming softer, dwindling down to a mere scrape.

She looked at her watch, "2:30 a.m.!" Naraku wasn't one to show up spontaneously without a good reason, like today (or yesterday), and she knew from past experience. He didn't even approve the idea of going to his _own _surprise party, because he wasn't 'invited.' Kagome spent two weeks complaining about his outrageous reaction after that, but hey, it's what makes him Naraku and-as dumb as it sounds-Kikyou loves him even more because of it.

Has he figured it out yet? Is he going to demand a break up for Kikyou's betrayal? Whatever it was, Kagome knew that he had bad news. With a click, she unlocked the door, held her breath and opened it.

"W-why would you do this to me?" He sobbed. He was sprawled on the ground at the front of her door, tear stains evident on his saddened face.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha felt a huge burden lifted off from his conscience, as he took a big sigh of relief, he had finally told Naraku everything. All his thoughts have carefully left his mouth and his love for her permeated in the air. A huge grin tugged on his lips, and he's told Naraku Kikyou's true feelings for both of them. He thoroughly described her behaviour towards them, explained to him her real personality and compared her reactions to their kisses.<p>

_Naraku was flabbergasted, he couldn't believe his words. "You've 'kissed' her?"_

_Inuyasha nodded, trying to remain calm._

_"And what else have you done with her?" He yelled, grabbing the bottle of beer and chugged it down._

_"I-" He said, trying to find a better word, "That's not the point. I'm telling you to stop this engagement, she doesn't feel the same way as you do."_

_"Not the point? Doesn't love me? Do you hear yourself right now?" His face showed indescribable pain. He planted a hand on the side of his forehead, his eyes shut as tight as they could as a tear fell down his eyes._

_"I'm sorry, I would have backed out if she didn't react the way she did," he reasoned, feeling ashamed for his actions._

_"Don't tell me she kissed you back?" He asked, his voice cracking. "I don't believe this! And to think, all this time-I gave her my all! I gave her my love... and she-!"_

_Even more tears fell on his face and he drank another bottle, making it his sixth that night._

_"Naraku, that's enough." Inuyasha said, trying to push the bottle away from his friend._

_"Do you have any other secrets you want to tell me?" He asked._

_Inuyasha put his head down in shame._

_"Fuck!" Naraku abruptly stood up from the stool and threw the half-filled bottle to a nearby wall. He stomped out of the bar and drove away._

* * *

><p>"Narak-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as Naraku grabbed her in a forceful kiss.<p>

"S-stop," she whimpered, trying to mask the discomfort shown on her wrinkled brows.

"Why not?" He questioned, his deep, dark eyes filled with incomprehensible desire.

"Becau-!" Is the only word she managed to utter before he pressed his lips to her open mouth. She attempted to push him away, wanting to speak and stop him.

She felt suffocated. She tried to inhale a large amount of oxygen through her mouth, but short, sharp breaths was all she could manage and rather than a request to seize his lustful behaviour, a muffle came out of her ravaged lips.

"I've already told you why!" She shouted before softly pushing him away. "Plus you're drunk!" She could still taste the bitter taste of beer in her mouth.

It was only for a brief second, but Kagome saw the saddened look in his eyes. Apparently, he was too preoccupied with his problems that he didn't notice Kagome's glasses on her face.

"Please understand." She said, managing to sound unafraid. Inside, her conscience enveloped her mind with unrestrained guilt.

"No," he said, unable to hide his frustrations, "I get it."

She was puzzled, "Get what? What's wrong?"

"What, you ask? What's wrong?"

She stared at him blankly.

"Ever since a few days ago, you've been acting strange. You never give time for me anymore! You're almost indifferent of my presence. Tell me, are you bored of me? Did I not give you everything you've wanted?"

He paced back and forth, scraping his hands on his bangs in an attempt to keep it out of his handsome face. He wouldn't look at her, couldn't look at her as he felt his anger heighten. "You hug me, kiss me, and even say that you love me, but your actions and words held no sincerity."

He has never lost his temper this much before, especially not towards her, but something's wasn't right. He stared at her long and hard, wanting her to empathize with him-feel for him. She kept her gaze away from his, biting her lips to the point where it bled. Letting out a soft sigh, he felt his anger vanish and was immediately replaced with deep contrition.

"I kept telling myself," he paused, thinking of his next words, "convincing myself that you still felt the same way I did. I must be laughable right now," he scoffed, flopping to the couch farthest from her, his eyes focused on his intertwined fingers, "to think that you've felt the same excessive ardor towards me as I have towards you. Tell me, was I not enough? Did Inuyasha really steal your heart?"

Kagome couldn't help but gasp when she heard Inuyasha's name.

That response was enough to confirm his suspicions. He felt heavy, his heart sank as he saw the denial in her face. He looked up at her, his eyes focused on hers. He stood up and walked towards her and knelt down, their eyes now leveled with each other's. She could see his eyes beginning to fill with tears. Gently, he placed both hands on her soft cheeks then hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice quivering, "I love you."

"Naraku, I-"

"Don't even try to deny it," Inuyasha warned after opening the unlocked door.

"What did you do!" She screamed.

"Told him the truth!"

"What the heck are you talking about?" It wasn't too late for her to deny what happened between them, besides, Inuyasha has no proof. She gently placed her hands on Naraku's face, which was wet from all his tears, "Naraku I never stopped loving you."

Inuyasha began walking closer to the two, "Don't tell me you're going to lie about what happened!"

"_Nothing_ happened!" She got up from her seat and stomped her way to him.

"Then what is that?" He asked, pointing at her.

"What is what?" She asked, trying to look at the direction of his finger.

"On your neck," he grinned, "You cannot lie anymore, Kikyou. Time to spill it. It'll hurt less if you tell him the truth!"

"Oh God," Naraku cried even more.

'Kikyou's going to kill me!' she thought, biting her lips. She covered her neck with her hand, "It was just a spur of the moment!"

"Wrong side," he mocked, pointing at the opposite direction of her neck. "And what spur of the moment? You kissed me back!"

"That's why it's called spur of the moment dumb-" she paused, "butt."

He gave a dark chuckle, "You are so childish!"

"You're the one who wants what he can't have! Just like a child."

Unknown to Inuyasha and Kagome, Naraku had got up from his position and sat at the couch, his elbows resting on his knees as he bowed his head down, trying to soak everything in.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Naraku yelled, stopping the bickering between the two. "Kikyou, I-" He took a huge deep breath, his heart rate raising and his palms becoming clammy. He looked up at them and said, "If you choose, I will gladly leave you and break our engag-" His voice cracked, tears springing from his eyes once again. He couldn't believe he was losing her. Wasn't it just a few days ago when he said he wasn't ever going to let go of her?

"Naraku, honey," Kagome said, sitting beside him and holding his trembling hand, "I would never leave you. You should know that by now!"

"What the hell! What about me?" Inuyasha wailed.

"What about you!" She asked, glaring at him.

"Don't I have a say in this relationship?" He asked, yanking her away from him. "Didn't he just say he approved of us? You can stop lying to yourself now."

"Don't you have any shame! What the heck are you trying to accomplish. I've already told you many times that there is no _we, us, _or any other context involving you and me. So please." She tried to pry her arms away from him, only to have him hold her tighter, "Ow."

"Inuyasha, let go of her." Naraku warned, his hands clenching to his sides.

Inuyasha stared at him, unable to let go of her. Did he change his mind? Was he willing enough to let her pretend she loved him her whole life? "No."

"You're hurting her!" He yelled, punching him hard on the jaw.

Out of disarray, Inuyasha let go and fell to the ground. He looked at Naraku, who was now hugging Kagome, blood dripping down her arm. He looked at his fingers and was puzzled. 'That's odd,' he thought. He didn't even pierce her skin, yet... she had four marks on her arm. And those glasses, does the Higurashi sisters have the same style of glasses?

He thought back of what happened earlier. Didn't he hurt Kikyou's sister?

After calling Naraku, he saw traces of blood on his phone, so when he saw fresh blood on his claws, he felt guilty and well, he felt like an ass for not being able to control his demon side. He _was_going to apologize as soon as he sees her again, but there were matters more important than that, he wanted to clear things up between him, Kikyou and Naraku.

Kagome winced, feeling her wound open up to the pressure of Inuyasha's hand.

"No way in hell am I giving her to you! Bastard!" Naraku said. "Fucking hurting her until she bleeds and not even knowing it!"

"Who the hell gave you the right to make her decisions!"

"Isn't this evident enough for you?" He asked, wiping her wound clean with his sleeves.

"I did not do that!" He said.

"Then who the hell did? A fucking mosquito?" He asked furious.

"Look at my hands! No blood!" He said getting up.

"I've had it with your petty lies. I want you to leave! Now!"

"Not without her! Let her choose for fuck's sake!"

"Like she'll choose an obnoxious, violent person like you! You don't deserve her."

"You think she'll go for you! Don't think so. You are much too naive and don't care enough to know what she _truly wants_."

"What she truly wants is this!" Naraku kicked him in the stomach, making him fall back a few steps from them, the wall behind him stopping his fall.

Inuyasha, in return jabbed his knuckles in his jaws.

"Why you-" Naraku glared, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"STOP!" Kagome yelled. "This has gone far enough!"

She split the two males apart with both hands and ordered them to follow her to the door.

"Look what you did!" Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome looked back and glared at him. She opened the door to Kikyou's car and told them to get in. Without any word, fearing her wrath, the two got in.

"Stupid sister and her_ great ideas_!" She told herself, starting the car and driving away.

The car ride was quiet as they reached the hospital. Kagome, with her eyebrows furrowing in frustration, banged on the hospital door. "Open up!" She yelled. "If you don't, I'm gonna smash your stupid windows and make my own entrance!"

Just when Kagome found a large rock to throw at the building, Inuyasha tried to calm her down. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I told you to shut up!" She snapped, her cheeks as red the color of her pajamas.

"Please quiet down." Came the nurses voice.

"Let me see my sister," Kagome commanded.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over. Please come back in a _more _appropriate time," she said, annoyance evident in her voice. She began shutting the door, but before she could, Kagome stopped her and pushed her aside.

"I. Am. Visiting. My. Sister. Now!" She said in a threatening tone. She stomped her way inside the building as the two men followed suit, apologizing for her behavior. Kagome led them to Kikyou's room and violently shook her. "WAKE UP!"

"Kagome, what are you doing here? It's still so late." Kikyou asked, sitting up as she looked at a nearby clock. She yawned and froze, noticing the two shocked men beside her sister. "The hell."

"Kagome?" They both asked, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Naraku, stop crying. T_his,_" she said, pulling Naraku close to Kikyou, "is Kikyou."

"Oh, baby, come here," Kikyou said seeing his teary eyes, as she patted the side of her bed, indicating him to sit down.

"Kikyou?" He asked, coming closer to her and sitting beside her. "I thought you've betrayed me!"

"I would never do that," she hushed, wiping his tears, "You know how much I love you, babe."

And with that, Kikyou gave him a kiss so passionate that Inuyasha wouldn't have any reason to doubt.

Kagome cleared her throat, "Now if you could please control yourself for a moment, I would really want to explain and get outta here!"

Kikyou broke away from Naraku first and said, "Even if I'm mad at you for not keeping your promise-" feeling Kagome's glare, Kikyou backed down and said, "Go ahead."

"For a few days, a week, whatever, I've been pretending to be my sister, because she wanted a boob job," she explained, not even catching a breath before saying, "and apparently, Inuyasha sees your _fake feelings_ for Naraku and he's convinced that you're in love with Inuyasha. By the way, Inuyasha, Kikyou. Kikyou, Inuyasha."

"Nice to meet you," she interrupted, giving him a smile.

Kagome rolled her eyes, she had no time for this. She just wants to get this over with. "Anyways, they got into a fight before coming here and now they want you to choose between them! Now if you may excuse me, I am going back to my old life."

She stomped her way out of the hospital and out the parking lot. Inuyasha ran after her.

"Kikyou-No," Inuyasha corrected, "Kagome, wait!"

"Don't you mean Kagami?" She mocked, opening Kikyou's car door.

"Can't you let that go?" He asked, holding onto her arms again, this time, he made sure not to hurt her.

"Don't you have more things to worry about? The woman you love is inside with the man she loves. Don't you think you should be there to break them apart?" She asked, pushing her glasses up on her face. So please, leave me be!" She screamed, pushing him hard on his chest before getting into her car. "I don't want anything to do with you anymore!"

Inuyasha became speechless, he's never seen anyone so angry before. He watched as she sped away in the dark, cold night and entered the hospital, where he could clear the fog of questions Kagome's left all of them.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 10<strong>**: **Unveiling The Counterfeit

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Tell me what you think :D


	11. Chapter 11: Editing

**Title:** Counterfeit

**Summary:** Inuyasha messed up. Big time. He fell in love with his best friend's fiancée! Not only is he wooing her behind his back, he's also convinced that she feels the same way he does. The thing is, the woman's not who she said she was. Then who is she? Will she give into Inuyasha's seduction? Or will her fiancee fight for what's rightfully his? But wait, if she's not who she presented herself as, is she 'truly' his?

**Rated: **Mature (So please, read at your own discretion)

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha and the many other characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **I'm happy you guys liked the big dramatic reveal :)

More like, Kagome should see how beautiful she really is xD. I made her stubborn :P Poor Inuyasha./LOL, no way! I am NOT going to make Naraku fall for Kagome, EVER! I find that weeeiiirrrddd *shivers* Though, it would have been hilarious to see Kikyou try to take him back haha xD/If you think the crying Naraku is 'too good', wait till you see him angry.

I also hate cliffys :) but hey, how else would I reel you in?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: <strong>I'm Not Her

* * *

><p>Kagome slowly walked to her car, dragging her heavy feet to her apartment. In contrast to her outer appearance, she felt a sense of freedom, as if she were locked in a cage this past week and someone's come and unlocked it.<p>

No more waking up early. No more tight, revealing clothes. No more make up. No more high heels. And most of all, Kagome doesn't have to deal with Inuyasha. She won't hear his voice, feel his loving touch and lastly, she won't be able to see that arrogant smile plastered on his beautiful face.

A tear rolled down her eyes. She wiped it away, embarrassed. It was ridiculous for her to even think that he was actually going to choose the ugly Kagome over her goddess of a sister, Kikyou. It shouldn't have crossed her mind at all. Why would Inuyasha pick her when all they do was fight and yell at each other whenever they meet? He even pushed her down in order to see Kikyou that one time; don't even mention the new scars she received from his tight grip.

She slumped down her couch as more tears fell down her cheeks. He won't want to see her at all, considering the fact that she bitched at him. Everything was just messed up and she was tired of all the fighting and being told to love this and that. She was fed up with all the crap her sister has given her. It certainly wasn't the first, but it sure as hell was the worst.

_Ring Ring Ring_

_"Hi, this is Kagome Higurashi. I'm unable to come to the phone right now, leave a message..."_ The answering machine took a pause. Kagome laughed at her own stupidity. _"Oh and don't forget to say your name and number. Thank you. Bye."_

She has got to change that, it's too long and embarrassing.

_"Kags, honey, this is your sister. Please answer the phone. It wasn't that big of a deal. I'm not mad at you. Well, a little for not telling me all the details, but come on everything's all good. So PICK UP!"_She took a pause, waiting for Kagome to pick it up, when she didn't, she replied,_ "Sis, I know you're there... Pick up the phone or I'll-!"_

"All good?" She scoffed, she made a mess out of everything. How is everything all good? Sure Naraku may have been rainbows and unicorns that night, but what if he was just caught up in all that's happened and was confused by his emotions?

_Ring Ring Ring_

Kagome waited for it to go to voice mail and sighed, "Who could it be this time?"

_"Kagome, this is Sango, I've heard what happened. I'm concerned about you so please call me back as soon as you get this."_

_Ring Ring Ring_

_"Hi, this is Kagome Higu-"_

"Oh God!" Kagome yelled, going to the phone and violently yanking the plug out of its sockets.

She went to bed and, with difficulty, fell asleep.

* * *

><p>A week has passed by since that day and, with or without Kikyou's clock, Kagome has been waking up earlier than what she'd want. She had nothing better to do in the mornings so she just heads to work, wearing whatever felt comfortable.<p>

Ever since she's regained her identity, mornings wasn't as hectic for her. But of course, not without any sacrifices. Kagome's back to her old conservative self.

And after dressing, she would immediately head to her department and gather information for her new project. She had received two new guinea pigs (which many scientists believe are geniuses) to research on. How did the scientist figure it out? She'll never know. 'Maybe they ran through the course with a good time and precise movements?' A smile formed on her lips and she sighed.

Day by day was the same for her. The same repetitive movement of her hand, feet, eyes, face, and thought. She wanted to push the depressing idea back, but each time, the image of Inuyasha smiling at her would always pop in her mind.

She took a deep breath, shook her head and opened a gate, where she lifted a white, guinea pig out of his cage, "Come on Romeo. Time for you to do your job."

Kagome placed the furry little creature inside another guinea pig's cage, a light brown female. "Today, you are scheduled to do coitus. So," she said, lowering her head to see what they were doing, "now is the perfect time to come closer Juliet."

She gave a small, laugh. "Don't run away from him! He won't hurt you!" She laughed even more when she saw Juliet scratch Romeo in the nose. She reached for the cage again, meaning to push them together, when Juliet scratched her, "Ow!"

She went to the wash station and disinfected her hands, "The things we do for science. That hurts!" She made a mental note not to feed her carrots today. 'That's what she gets for being so catty.'

She looked back at the cage and was surprised to see the little brown rodent circling the uninterested male.

"Sheesh, if you wanted Romeo that bad, just go to him, so we could get this over with." She said, putting a band aid on her scratched hand.

"Right back at you." Kagome turned around quickly, knowing full well who it was. "Hey." He began again. "You wouldn't answer our calls and you're never home when we visit."

"I see... well, you found me." She said with indifference, ignoring the rapid beating of her heart.

"We need to talk."

"First Kikyou's numerous emails, Sango's text messages and now you're stalking me? What is this? Intervention?" She asked sarcastically, "There is nothing to talk about."

"You pretending to be your sister is nothing?"

"Bet you had fun making fun of the nerdy Kagome, stupidly trying to be her confident sister." She turned around about to cry.

He softened his voice. "As far as I know there were no laughs. Naraku and I just filled in the blanks, realizing _our_ stupidity."

She sniffed, blinking the tears back. "Why are you still here Mr. Takahashi?"

"It's Inuyasha. Besides, I should be asking you that, isn't today the start of your vacation?"

"How did you know?"

"Your sister told me."

"You're still seeing my sister?" She asked.

"Of course. Why shouldn't I?" He asked with a grin, pushing himself up on the table, sitting on it.

"I'm telling you, she's not for you." She slapped his knee. "Get off, people work on these tables."

"Make me." He said, his voice dropping an octave lower.

She merely faced the other direction and proceeded with her job. "You're too arrogant!" She murmured, her face becoming red from anger.

"You're so fiery."

She acted as if she was insulted, stomping her way to his opened legs, ignoring the dangerously close proximity.

"Please stop these games. I put up with you for only one reason and one reason only. And that's for my sister's happiness."

"I'm not playing." He said, caressing her face. "I'm here to continue where we left off."

"W-what? Didn't Kikyou already tell you off? I distinctly remember reading her email telling me how much she's cried since Naraku's quiet disposition? Don't tell me you've been trying to change her mind, t-to fall in love with you? She loves Naraku. Don't you get that?"

"I understand," He came closer to her face, lifting them to meet his eyes. He bent his head down in return, his lips just touching hers. She whimpered, closing her eyes in pleasure. "But I don't think you do."

She shook her head, wanting him to let go, rubbing her soft lips to his in the process. "You really shou-" She clamped her mouth shut, feeling his lips as she talked. "Let go!"

"I want you." And with that, he reached for her glasses and carefully slid them off. He ceased her lips, eating them as he waited for a response.

She was far from indifferent from his kiss. The stroking of his tongue sending explosions from her stomach, up her throat, and travels down the hot pools of the v of her legs, each stroke sending her mind to a whirlwind. When she opened her mouth, a gasp escaped as she felt his teasing tongue play with hers. Her hand remained idle on his lap as he moved his hands to her hair, pulling the rubber band slowly, so that he won't snag any strand. He took his tongue out of her mouth and kissed her again. Before pulling away, he licked dew from her upper lip.

He stared at her with a wide grin. Only to frown when he heard her response.

"That proves it." She wiped her mouth, she was still out of breath.

Feeling her rebellion against his touch, he let go of her and rested both hands on the space behind him. He looked like a feast at one of those wild parties Kikyou used to attend. Kagome still couldn't erase the pictures of the many men and women in the room, their bodies sprawled in a provocative manner.

He took an exasperated sigh, "Prove what?"

"That you want me only as a replacement for Kikyou." She said, biting her lower lip to stop the sensations from clouding her judgement.

"I've just met her! How could I love her?" He asked, standing up close to her. Locking her in between him and the table.

"My glasses," she said, looking down at the hand carrying it, "My hair. You took them off. Which leads to my conclusion that you'll only kiss me if I look like her."

"Okay," he said, bumping his forehead to hers, he could feel her hot breath. He looked down at her eyes. "I admit I prefer you without glasses, I only took it out because I didn't want to break it when I kiss you. And I took your ponytail off because I love playing with your hair when I kiss you. Is that wrong?"

"Viable reason..." She had to think fast. "'How can you love her when you've just met?' You say? But you hit on her too when we were at that dinner with Naraku. Didn't you kiss Kikyou the first day you met her?"

"You're throwing this out of proportions!" He pulled away from her forehead and just stared at her. "For the love of God. I didn't talk, touch, and kiss Kikyou! It was all you Kagome! I've only thought of you! Sure, the name was wrong, but, fuck, you know what I mean."

Hearing him speak her name, gave her goosebumps.

"I do, but I was acting like her! You didn't love me, you love her personality."

"Honey, If that's what you call acting. Then you might as well say that mini-me and I are twins."

She tried pushing him away, feeling even more brought down. He was making a fool of her. "Leave."

"I'm not done here."

"I get your message okay?" She said in a softer voice, "And the answer is NO!"

"The hell. Hear me out, you stubborn, ill-tempered dork. I've talked to Kikyou and she's not who I fell in love with!"

Butterflies flew to her stomach. "Then problem solved."

"Not even close. I want to be with you." He said, trapping her legs in the middle of his and pressing his mid-section to hers.

"I've told you before, I don't want to deal with you. You make me confused." She huffed, trying to move away from the warmth of his body.

"I can fix that," he said, kissing her cheeks.

"Inuyasha, stop it!" She pushed him away. "I don't have any feelings for you. So if you really do feel the way you do. The best thing to do is to leave me alone."

"Fuck that."

"Inuyasha!" She said, covering his mouth with her hands. "I'm still at work you know!"

"Say it again." His voice came out as a muffle, but Kagome understood.

"What?" She asked, taking her hand back.

"My name, say it again."

"No."

"Fuck." He murmured. "Say it."

She remained quiet, glaring at his teasing smile.

"Fuck." He said, his voice louder this time. He brought an eyebrow up, asking her. She shook her head, clenching her teeth.

"What's the big deal anyways? I've said your name a lot of times before."

"Yes, but not as Kagome."

"Oh."

"You gonna say it?"

"No. It's embarrassing if you ask me to do it."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"No."

"FUCK!" He shouted.

"Fine."

"FUC-" Kagome placed her hand to his mouth again.

"Fine! FINE! You're such a baby! Inuyasha! There happy?"

He remained quiet, a smile on his face. His eyes closed.

"Hello?" She asked, waving a hand in front of him.

"Are you giving me pet names now?" He asked, chuckling. "We could be the next Naraku and Kikyou of Japan."

"I didn't mean 'baby' in a good way, idiot."

"Or the next Miroku and Sango." He smirked, touching her bottom. "What do you say about me really helping for your research."

"No. Can't you see I'm working on one right now?" She said, pointing to the Shakespearean named guinea pigs.

"Who said you can't work on two at the same time?"

"No."

"Come on. Like what that hag said, I'm perfect!"

Kaede cleared her throat, hearing Inuyasha's name calling, as well as seeing his hand on her employee's butt.

Kagome slapped him in the face and apologized to Kaede before she left.

"You've done it this time." She said.

"Me?" He asked, "She was finally loosening up to me."

Kaede chuckled, "You're persistent aren't you."

Inuyasha smiled, "I have to be, she's so stubborn!"

"That's Kagome for you. I couldn't even get her to go on vacation!"

"I know, she keeps pushing me away and keeps believing what she thinks."

"She's a woman of knowledge, I'm sure she's right." Kaede said, feeling defensive towards her best researcher.

"On science, sure," he argued, "but when it comes to people. No, relationships, she's as dumb as bag of hammers. Seriously! I keep telling her I like her, but she keeps insisting that she's not worth my effort. What the hell!"

Kaede saw the worried look in his eyes and couldn't help but think that this man is what the uptight girl needs.

"Hmmm," Kaede rubbed her chin, thinking. "I've got an idea."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 11<strong>**: **I'm Not Her

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Review! :D


	12. Chapter 12: Editing

**Title:** Counterfeit

**Summary:** Inuyasha messed up. Big time. He fell in love with his best friend's fiancée! Not only is he wooing her behind his back, he's also convinced that she feels the same way he does. The thing is, the woman's not who she said she was. Then who is she? Will she give into Inuyasha's seduction? Or will her fiancee fight for what's rightfully his? But wait, if she's not who she presented herself as, is she 'truly' his?

**Rated: **Mature (So please, read at your own discretion)

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha and the many other characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **Kouga? Wedding? (I think it's only been 2-3 weeks? I dunno, tell me if I'm wrong) New story? Forgot about them xD Thanks for the reminders!

I'm a little relieved none of you have been bashing on Kagome's character (I hope) lol, because she could be seen as annoying by people right? I think? Anyways, thanks for understanding her!

And enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: <strong>Jumping Conclusions

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe you!" Kagome yelled. She had just received a message from Kaede, instructing her to discard her present research. And a message from Inuyasha that made her furious enough to hunt his hotel room and hammer on his door with her clenched fists, even if she's sworn never to see him again.<p>

"Bwaat?" He asked, still groggy from sleep. He slid a hand on his hair, taking his bangs out of his half closed eyes. His elbows resting on the door frame.

"What did you tell Ms. Kaede?"

"Nothing. Just that I was really fascinated by your theory and... well this is the result." He said absently. If she'd asked him something embarrassing, he would have told her.

"And you're saying that Ms. Kaede agreed to this?" She asked.

He nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"Wake up, butt-head," she screamed, banging on his hard, muscular, chest.

"Oh, I thought I recognized that sharp tongued response," Inuyasha smirked, snapping out of his daze. He came closer to her face, squinting, "Hey, beautiful, want to come in?"

She scowled at him, annoyed by his timeless stalling. "No, tell me why I need to have sex with you."

He gave her a huge grin, "What a lewd girl."

She blushed, "W-wh-you're the one who said you'll father my child!"

He laughed, "You didn't have to say it like I'm forcing you to agree with me raping you. Which, by the way, will never happen."

"Who's lewd now?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

His smile widened. "So what's your dilemma this time?"

She felt a sharp pain in her heart, saddened by his comment. Not only does he create problems for her, she's also becoming a nuisance to him. "Umm..." She said, unsure of her motives anymore.

"I was kidding," he didn't mean to make her feel dejected. He felt like an ass and wanted to apologize but he didn't know what to say. He looked down at her and unconsciously made a puppy dog face.

She looked up at him and immediately blushed, "Stop it."

"I didn't do anything..." he said, amused by her shyness, "this time. Did I?"

"You keep looking at me with... those eyes," she whispered, "It's not fair."

"With," he gave her a dazed look, "what eyes?"

She glared at him, "Idiot."

She turned around and began walking away. She walked as fast as she could to catch the opened elevator as she tried to stop her tears. Why is she so emotional these days? She hated how she always fall for his charm. And he's always ready to toy with her feelings.

He jogged his way to her, stopping the doors before they closed. He grabbed her wrists and yanked her out of the square room. "If you're going to storm out of here, at least wipe your tears." He gently placed a kiss on both her eyes. "I wouldn't want anyone else falling for you."

"What do you mean?" She asked, new tears filling her eyes.

"I. Like. You." He said, emphasizing every word to get his point across. Not wanting her to misunderstand him anymore.

Sobbing, she cried in his chest. "I-" he couldn't hear her response, seeing as her face buried itself even closer to his beating heart. "-you."

He hugged her, bringing up his head, which was resting on her shoulders, "What?"

Just then Kagome's phone rang. She looked up at him, her shiny eyes making her look more vulnerable than she's ever been. Still in his warm embrace, she answered her phone. "Hello?"

Inuyasha loosened his hold on her, giving her some room to move around in his hug.

"W-wait," she asked, placing a hand on Inuyasha's chest and bringing more space between them. She gave an apologetic smile and turned away from him. "Slow down Kagura, where are you? What happened?"

Kagome waited for a response and gave a panicked look.

"What?" She yelled, "I'll be there soon."

"What happened?" He asked, his brows furrowing with worry.

"It's Kikyou," she said, her voice cracking, "she's been hospitalized."

"Does Naraku know about this?" He asked.

"I don't think so." She said, hurrying to her car. "She hasn't called me about their make-up yet."

He pulled her waist and led her away from the old beatle.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Wouldn't it be faster if we take this?" He asked, getting on his red motorcycle. "Your beatle's like a hundred years old. I don't think it'll survive your driving."

She murmured something about him being a show off and that she hated it when he's right. She got on and placed the helmet he gave her.

"Hold on." He said, smirking.

She placed both hands on his shoulder and said, "Let's go."

He took one hand and placed it around his waist and ordered her to do the same with the other. She didn't want to, but she had no choice. Hug him or fall off? Of course she'd chose the first one. She felt his hard abs and couldn't help but press on his stomach to feel its structure and form.

He chuckled, "That tickles."

She blushed, feeling embarrassed for her actions. Why is she acting this way? She's just heard her sister was hospitalized and all she's thought about was Inuyasha! "_You_ told me to hang on." She gave a nervous breath as she realized her world turn, it's interest moving away from her sister to intensify it's focus on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha could only smile, 'She's adorable.'

* * *

><p>The motorcycle came to a stop and Kagome quickly got off his bike and ran inside. Inuyasha followed behind as fast as he could.<p>

"Kikyou Higurashi's room please." She said to the clerk, huffing.

She responded like a robot. "Room 887."

Kagome could only nod as Inuyasha mumbled a half-hearted thank you. She opened the door to her room and whispered "How is she."

"She'll be okay after she rests and gets proper meal." Kagura said, her eyes still plump from all the crying she did. "I told her to eat more, but she kept responding with, 'Not until I see Naraku.'"

She cried even more, moving Kagome into tears. "W-what? How long has this been happening?" She doesn't remember her sister being this weak. She looked as if she's lost ten pounds! Her bones were more prominent. She could see the bones on her cheek bones, shoulder blades and wrists protruding from her body. She looked so skinny, her state almost replicating a thin, old woman's frame.

"After he found out about your switch..." she said, stepping out to compose herself.

"Onee-chan," she cried, holding her hand gently. "I'm sorry."

She turned to Inuyasha, who looked out of place.

"Call him!" She screamed, grabbing his collar. "Call him right now!"

Kikyou's eyes opened slowly, "Kagome! What brings you here?"

Her eyes weren't as lively as before, it was just blank. She looked as if she hasn't smiled in decades. Kagome hugged her and cried. She wanted to hold her tighter, to reassure her, but her fragile, shriveled body felt too easy to crush.

"Sis, don't cry," She said grimly. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," she interjected. "You're not going to eat until you talk to him right? Here." She grabbed Inuyasha's phone, interrupting the phone call she commanded him to make.

And without fail, it went to voice mail.

"Naraku," she whispered, "please answer your phone. I want to talk to you and tell you how much I love you." She choked, before hanging up. This was one out of a hundred phone call she's done, as well as the hundred plus message she's left on his voice mail. It's been days since he's last spoken a word to her and she's becoming even more desperate each second that passed.

Just the thought of Naraku breaking up with her brought fresh new tears to her eyes. Their wedding is coming up soon, but they haven't even talked to each other. She began crying on her sister's warm embrace.

Kikyou had thought that if he's seen her surprise for him, he would be delighted, but it wasn't the case. In the beginning, when he's just heard the news, he was overjoyed but little did she know that his happiness was just his relief evaporating into anger.

"Oh, Kagome, what am I going to do? He hates me!" She cried.

"You're wrong. I saw it in the way he looks at you. The way he talked to you in that gentle voice. Kissed you in front of me. I mean," Kagura said, wiping her eyes with a tissue as she sat on the other side of Kikyou, "he's never loved anyone as much as he loves you."

* * *

><p>Naraku ignored the ringing phone. It was probably Kikyou again. It hurt him to ignore his lover like that, but he knew that this surprise will make up for it.<p>

After seeing her surprise for him, he was determined to show her how much he cared for her too. He didn't want her to be the only one putting effort into the relationship. He knew how that always ended up, when one was more hardworking than the other and he didn't want any disasters to come between him and Kikyou, so he planned this.

He looked at his phone and winced. He'd been trying to control his urge to call her or even listen to her messages, but he knew he can't, doing that would only remind him of how much he misses her. Which would result in him rushing back to Tokyo and lock her in his arms and kiss her endlessly.

He sighed, he just needs to persevere a few more days.

He hasn't told anyone about it, because he didn't want anything spoiling it. And to have Inuyasha in the plan would just ruin everything. He'd probably tell Kagome and based on what happened, he knows how bad she is at keeping secrets. Especially when it involves her loving sister.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 12<strong>**: **Jumping Conclusions

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Moved my focus a little bit. Unsatisfied? Don't care about what happens to Kik/Nar pair? Tell me :D


	13. Chapter 13: Editing

**Title:** Counterfeit

**Summary:** Inuyasha messed up. Big time. He fell in love with his best friend's fiancée! Not only is he wooing her behind his back, he's also convinced that she feels the same way he does. The thing is, the woman's not who she said she was. Then who is she? Will she give into Inuyasha's seduction? Or will her fiancee fight for what's rightfully his? But wait, if she's not who she presented herself as, is she 'truly' his?

**Rated: **Mature (So please, read at your own discretion)

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha and the many other characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **

Daniella Jinx: Thank you! Hope you keep loving it ;)

A.F.O.D: I'll try. Thanks for the compliment x)

Warm-Amber92: Yeah, he's too sweet, it gives you cavities. Lol jk xD

DelSan 13: I like peanut butter, especially the one with peanut chunks on 'em! :D

KikyoWillDieByMyHands: I can tell from your name xD. I'll try to focus less on them, thanks for the honesty!

lunarcat12: Lol! I thought I've mentioned it a couple times before, guess I'll have to clarify xD.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: <strong>Clearing The Misunderstanding

* * *

><p>Naraku finally finished his errands and decided to place his attention on the neglected voice mails left in his phone. He listened to all of the messages Kikyou's left and couldn't help but notice the drastic change in her tone, it went from calm and sweet to angry, which immediately dwindled down to obvious desperation.<p>

His heart tightened. Has he been making her feel like this? Now that he thought about it, after Kagome left last time, he didn't utter any words but the exchange with Inuyasha. Maybe he felt too happy that he's forgotten to inform her of his absence?

Without any thought but Kikyou's melancholy expression, Naraku took the next available flight to Japan.

* * *

><p>"It's almost here..." Kikyou mumbled, looking out the spotless glass of the hospital's window with a blank expression. She's been ordered to stay there until she feels well enough to leave. Inuyasha, with Kagome by his side, and Kagura took turns taking care of her, making sure she doesn't skip any meals. And though her smile never quiet shone as bright as it used to, they made sure she was contented, satisfied.<p>

They made sure she was relaxed; their conversations carefully thought out, so as not to remind her of what she's just uttered. The wedding.

"Kikyou!" Came a loud outburst. The poor door slammed noisily on the wall.

Like the others, Kikyou immediately turned to the source of the noise. She smiled, the colors on her cheeks became slightly rosier and her eyes shone brightly. "N-Naraku!"

"My God," his voice filled with worry, "what happened to you?"

And just as he requested, everyone filled him in. His surprised eyes turning into guilt as the story progressed. He was horrified at what he's done.

"That's it," he said, "the wedding's off."

"Huh?" Was all they could utter. Kikyou was left speechless, her eyes becoming dark.

Naraku went closer to her and gave a sad smile. "I know you've been wanting everything to be perfect. And everything to happen as planned... but... things change. I'm sorry." He apologized, hugging her cold frame. He looked at everyone else and gave them a look that demanded for privacy. They immediately left the room, telling them that they'll be just outside if they needed anything.

She gave a strangled cry.

"Kikyou?" His voice sounded panicked. "What's wrong?"

He placed soft hands onto her tear-stained cheeks as more tears filled her eyes. "You don't have to be nice to me. You can... leave."

"Why would I leave?" He asked.

"You don't love me anymore and-"

"Wait, wait, what?" He asked confused. "I never said such a thing."

"But, the wedding, you cancelled it."

He gave a soft chuckle and shook his head, giving her the warmth she'd been wanting for days, "I meant postponed."

"Then, where were you?" She commanded, her meek, pitiful self thrown to the curb as her sassy attitude took over.

He backed away, "I wanted to give you a surprise too! I went to France and dealt with those snooty fashion designers you're always talking about and built a shop fit for your designs." He looked at her in apology. "Who knew you would overreact and starve yourself." He studied her with sad eyes and joked, "That's so you."

A wide smile, that was big enough to show all her teeth, formed on her mouth. She playfully punched him in the shoulders, "You're horrible! You didn't even tell me you were going to be gone! I thought you were mad at me because I made Kagome-"

"That thought didn't even cross my mind," he said, kissing her forehead "if anything, I don't think I can face your sister again." He blushed. "I mean, all the things I've told her... things I've done to her..."

"Kagome has been saying the same thing," she giggled, "don't worry, it was my idea anyways."

"Still, it's awkward... and so messed up... I mean... _your _sister! The same conservative, clumsy, and messy girl I used to tease..." He said, guilt on his face. "I can't believe I didn't notice!"

She kissed him on the lips, loving his reactions, and said, "I love you."

He kissed her back, focusing his eyes only on her. "Love you too, babe."

* * *

><p>"Fuck! That hurts!" Inuyasha yelled, slapping her hand away from his face, after feeling one of Kagura's nails dig in his skin, she has shoved Inuyasha's face to the door, forcing him to use his sensitive ears to eavesdrop on their conversation.<p>

"What are they saying?" The two chimed.

"They're talking about you." He mumbled, gritting his teeth. Annoyed at what they said about her. 'Who cares if she covers herself up? That she trips on her own feet? And that she's messy and can't remember where she places her pencil when she works?' He stared at her, warmth in his eyes, 'That's what makes her adorable.' It's exactly those reasons why he's fallen in love with her.

"Me?" She yelled, involuntarily pushing his head further to the wall. "Listen carefully. Tell me what they're saying!"

"OW!" He hissed and grudgingly answered. "They made up, saying I love you to each other!"

"Aaaaannnnddd?" Kagome asked, finally losing the patience to wait for his response. She went beside him and decided to listen in on them.

Inuyasha yanked her head away from the door, her head barely reaching the wall. He gripped her head with one hand, just as a basketball player would hold a basketball in one hand. "Don't!"

"Why not? I want to know!" She whined.

"All you need to know is that they've made up." He said, pulling her farther away. "Let's go."

"B-but!" She said, reaching up to Kagura, who's head was now glued to the wall.

Kagura shook her head, "He's right. You don't need to expose yourself to this."

"Don't tell me they're doing-" With great speed, her hand went to her opened mouth.

'She's so innocent.' Kagura thought, trying to hold a laugh. "Uh-huh. Now if you'll excuse me, my job here is done. And about time too. I'm about to go bankrupt, closing my shop for such a stupid reason. These two-really!" Kagura hissed, annoyed that she's worried over something so idiotic.

Once Kagura left, Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "They're really _really _doing IT?" She asked.

"SSSSHHH!" Inuyasha growled, smacking a hand to her lips, embarrassed. They have clearly attracted an unwanted crowd of gossipers. This is definitely going to be the next thing to reach every member of the hospital's ears by this afternoon.

He glared at the ever growing audience. "Come with me." He grabbed her hand led her out of the hospital.

"Where are we going?" She was struggling to follow his fast and long strides. He noticed this and decided to slow down, making sure his steps matched hers.

"Where I've wanted to bring you a long time ago."

She slapped his hand away, moving two steps away from him, "And where would that be?"

"You'll see!" He said, guiding her to the passenger's seat of his car and drove away.

Within a few minutes, he pulled up to her department's parking lot.

"Why are we here? I'm off for one more week!" She retorted.

"You choose this time to acknowledge your vacation?" He asked baffled.

"Well I've already told you many times before. I don't want to create a freakishly intelligent babies with _you_." She said, remembering her past decisions. Seeing Kikyou so desperate for Naraku, the love of her life, got her freaked out about the way she felt about Inuyasha. She didn't want to lose herself as her sister has.

If love could make Kikyou look that broken and so unlike herself-a messy, unfashionable, and disordered woman-Kagome doesn't even want to imagine what she'll become if Inuyasha breaks her heart.

"I don't think they'll be freaks," he said, pretending to think, "but I do like the babies part."

Her mouth opened wide. "There will be no baby! Let alone _babies_!" She said, stomping her feet and walking the opposite direction.

"Sorry to disappoint, but it's not up to you." He smirked, dragging her inside.

Kagome found Kaede and called out to her, "Ms. Kaede, please, I'm satisfied with Romeo and Juliet. I don't want my experiments to reach such a... large, humanly... scale."

"I'm sorry Kagome, but my hands are tied, the head of the board already approves of it and who's a better specimen than you too." Kaede reasoned, bringing both hands behind her back, secretly crossing her fingers. She had felt a motherly bond with Kagome and she knew that this arrogant prince is the one that could make her happy, so she's begged the higher ups to accept this one particularly risky experiment.

"Specimen?" She asked, baffled by her words. Subjects or even experiments were better words than specimen. Maybe that's why her guinea pigs were hesitant when she asked them to mate.

"Yes," Kaede said, "Do it for science."

Kagome saw the enthusiasm in her eyes. She can't turn it down now.

"For... science." She purposely turned and whipped her head around to look at the guinea pigs, intending to slap Inuyasha with her hair. He just smiled wider, which put her in an even worst mood. "What'll happen to them?"

She bit her lower lip. She was surely going to miss the mean, misunderstood Juliet and the shy Romeo.

"They'll stay here," she responded.

"I can take care of them." Kagome quickly offered. "I can work on two experiments at one time." She saw the hesitant look Kaede gave her. She wanted to hide under a rock, she sounded ridiculous.

Inuyasha, seeing her situation, added, "Plus, the two are experiments related. We can easily find comparisons between us and the rats."

"Guinea pigs," they both said and laughed, amused at how serious they became.

Kaede nodded, "I guess that'll work, but it'll be fine. We'll be having new students join us soon anyway. We'll leave it for them to figure out."

Kagome nodded. She forgot about the interns. Since she's going to be missing for a while, she chose someone who had the most excellent application. Someone who she thought worked well with others as well as independently.

Kaede heard someone call her name. "Well, I have to get back to work. You both have fun." She said winking at Inuyasha. Kagome was too preoccupied with the thought of leaving her precious observations to a newbie to notice their silent exchange.

"Let's go," he said, interrupting her thoughts, he intertwined his fingers with hers, and brought his lips to her ears, "Juliet."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 13<strong>**: **Clearing The Misunderstanding

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Better? :) Hope this clears up the Inu/Kag thing. If not, tell me... I'll try to fix it.


	14. Chapter 14: Editing

**Title:** Counterfeit

**Summary:** Inuyasha messed up. Big time. He fell in love with his best friend's fiancée! Not only is he wooing her behind his back, he's also convinced that she feels the same way he does. The thing is, the woman's not who she said she was. Then who is she? Will she give into Inuyasha's seduction? Or will her fiancee fight for what's rightfully his? But wait, if she's not who she presented herself as, is she 'truly' his?

**Rated: **Mature (So please, read at your own discretion)

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha and the many other characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **I apologize for the 2-3 weeks delay. I was busy preparing for the coming year xD

Daniella Jinx: AWWEE! Thank you! Really really appreciate it! I'm glad for (awesome) reviewers like you! :D

StevieWonderboyx: Lol! Yeah... I wonder...

A.F.O.D: Thank you! Hope you like this one too! xD

ChaChaFinesse: Yeah, I learned to not get side tracked lol!

Shiiodai: Lol, confused huh? Well... it wouldn't be interesting if I've done a scientific insemination would it? Plus this story's been an iffy from the beginning... who pretends to be their twin because of a surgery? lol! Thank you for your honesty! :) (I'll try to be more realistic on my other stories! ... it's too late for this one lol!)

TakahashiGurl: hehe, love how you understand her so well xD

bartender t aka tc: Thank you! Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: <strong>Getting To Know You

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Kagome asked, answering her phone.<p>

"Hey beautiful!" Inuyasha answered.

"What is it now Inuyasha?" She asked, adding a hint of annoyance in her voice. Inuyasha had been constantly clinging onto her. Whether it be at her work or her home, Inuyasha was sure to barge in and take her on a date. If you call walking around and talking a date.

"Where are you?" He chuckled, his voice becoming lower.

"I'm still at work, why?" She said placing her phone on one hand and jumped in an attempt to grab some samples.

"I wanted to show you something."

"Ya!" She yelled, almost grabbing it.

Inuyasha had a full view of her and saw her jump up and miss.

"Listen Inuyasha," she said sinking to the ground, dejected, "I'll talk to you later, I'm fairly busy."

"I may be of help," he whispered, he was going to sneak up on her, but he stepped on a twig and only got her full attention.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised, momentarily putting her work on hold.

He looked at her, a wide grin plastered on his face, "I knew that I'll find you here. Who in their right mind would come here on her vacation? Of course! Kagome!" He teased, grabbing her hands and pulled her up. "And from what I see, I think you need my help."

"No need," she said, "I can grab a ladder and get it tomorrow."

"Why wait?" He asked, getting on his knees, "Come'on."

"What?" She asked, giving him a puzzled look.

"Get on." He said, pointing on his back.

"I don't think- I'm really heavy..." she said, shaking her hands in front of her.

"Just get on!" He said, giving her a piggy-back. "Now grab as much as you can."

He slowly got up and walked around. "I can't... reach," she complained, merely scraping the leaves. "Higher Inuyasha, higher!"

"I can't!" He yelled.

"Go on your tippy-toes!"

Inuyasha laughed, "No way!"

"Come on! No one will see!"

"Wait," he answered, letting her down, "I've got a different idea."

He got on his knees again and grabbed her hands. He placed her legs on his shoulders, her loins uncomfortably resting on his neck. He slowly got up, "Better?"

"I think, I'm gonna-" she grabbed a handful of his hair and curled her body on his head. Her head was bowed so low, she was face to face with Inuyasha. Her eyes on the same level as his lips.

"Kagome, calm down," he said, "You're as light as a feather."

"You're just saying that-WOAH-stop walking a round will you!" She screamed, pulling onto his hair.

"Trust me." He said, kissing her forehead.

"I'll try." Without ever lifting her head, she reached up to grab some leaves and managed to grab a couple before she told Inuyasha that she got all she needed.

He slowly bent down again and waited for her get off, but she didn't. "Kagome?" Kagome held onto him tighter, he looked at her closed eyes. "It's okay now," he said, placing soft kisses on her eyes.

She opened one eye, then another. "You are really strong, aren't you?" She asked in a shaky breath.

"I don't get this body just by sitting around you know." He teased. "Are you going to get off or you want me to run around with you on my shoulders?"

"I-I'm getting off!" She screamed, feeling him rise up a little. She slowly slid one leg out of his shoulders, then another. "Thank you."

"Kagome?" He asked, still bowing down in front of her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Aren't you going to let go of my hair?" He chuckled. She's still clinging onto his messy hair.

"Oh, sorry, sorry!" She said, letting go of his locks.

He finally lifted his head, he's now sitting on the ground, legs crossed as his eyes moved onto her shaky hands, "You're scared of heights?"

She nodded, feeling his hands cover hers.

"Oh, you poor baby," Inuyasha said, kissing her hands, "if you've told me earlier..."

"No," she said, "I have to face these things. Plus if you weren't here, I would have had to go up that ladder."

"You don't necessarily have to," he winked, "I'm always available."

She slapped him playfully on the shoulders, "Yeah right, you looked as if you've ran here from work!"

"I missed you!" He whined, grabbing her waist and placing her on his lap.

"Well I don't want you to be so occupied with... uhhh... useless things, that you'll throw your career away." She mentally smacked her head, she wasn't sure what he was to her yet and she's already starting to think that he there just to see her? Ridiculous! And he's been so busy with work lately, that they don't spend as much time together as they used to, but he always seems to find time for her. She also tried to hang out with him, but her heart doesn't seem to stop panicking when she sees him, at least they've gotten to know each other more. She wiggled on his lap, either squirming away or trying to get comfortable.

He gave a soft growl, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She immediately stiffened, after a week, they still haven't done it. Kaede doesn't seem to mind their slow progress, but her vacation is going to end soon and she was afraid of what will happen if she misses any more time of work.

"You're so cute!" He said, hugging her waist tightly, bringing their bodies closer. Kagome could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck as he snaked his head to her shoulder and rested his chin on her shoulder blade. He placed gentle kisses on her neck, she moaned, feeling his tongue massage her skin.

"I don't think we should-" she breathed out.

"We should at least practice for the big day shouldn't we?" His voice was husky as his lips scraped her velvet-like skin.

"But people might-"

"No one will," he whispered as he moved up her chin, waiting for her head to lower so he could plant a kiss on her. When she didn't, he turned her around and pushed her body down in the ground, his own body on top of hers. His knees and hands supporting his weight as he looked down at her. Her eyes were misty.

"Inuyasha?" She asked, waiting for something to happen.

"I-" he said hesitating. He knew she was going to regret it if they kept going.

"Wh-What's wrong?" She asked, using her hands to support her upper body as she placed her face closer to his.

"I think that this is enough for today," he said getting up from her. His hands brushing his hair away from his face.

Kagome remained quiet. 'Maybe he didn't want her anymore?' Did she scare him away? She looked up at him, waiting for him to make an excuse so he could leave. So that he won't see her cry.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. He didn't know what else to say. All he wants now is to be with her, but he found himself unable to do it. She was far to innocent and undecided for him to treat her like how he's treated all the other women he's been with.

"It's okay," she mumbled, unable to control the sudden crack of her voice. "I understand."

"Good, because I don't want to do it with you-" That was all it took to make Kagome's heart break, a violent hiccup escaped her chest as she tried to hold onto the tears that threatened to fall.

Inuyasha looked up at her. 'Shit!' He's said something stupid again.

"Kagome, listen to me," he calmly said, placing a hand on her cheek, "I wasn't done talking... I love you and I want you, but _I don't want to do it with you_ today because you're not ready."

Because of relief, Kagome's tears fell down, "You should have told me!" She said grabbing onto his hair and yanking his head down to the ground.

"You didn't let me finish!" He screamed back, loosening the hand on his abused hair.

"You should have said it faster!" She said, letting go of his hair and now pounding on his chest.

"You're so silly," he said, hugging her once again.

"Slow talker," she challenged, sticking a tongue up at him.

"Quick to judge!"

"Player!" She said as he cocked a brow and grinned. "That's right," she grinned, "I went there."

"Oh yeah," he said, licking and nipping her ear as he whispered, "Virgin!"

Kagome gasped and puffed up her cheeks. "Jerk!" She turned around and tried to punish him the way she knew how, she tickled him.

All he did was give her a weird look.

"What are you doing?" He asked, watching her poke his tummy. "Don't tell me you're trying to feel my abs. Here." He teased lifting up his shirt.

"AH!" She yelled, "No! You perv!"

"We're not going to do that again are we?" He said, "Baby!"

"No!" She laughed, "I wanted to torture you by tickling, but... you're not ticklish are you?" She asked, disappointed.

He shook his head, "Why?" He said, coming closer to her, "Are you?"

She tried to keep a straight face and immediately answered with a "Nope sorry."

"We'll see about that!" He said, creeping his hands to her flat stomach.

"Kya! NO!" She giggled, trying to push his hand away from her stomach!

He laughed at her.

"Stop!" She laughed, trying to tickle him. Using any kind of method she could think of to stop him from torturing her even more.

He finally let go of her. "That's what you get for trying to pull one on me- HEY!"

Before he knew it, he was covered in fresh grass pulled out of the ground.

"And that's what you get for taking advantage of my weakness!" She yelled before getting up and running away from him.

"Just wait, you!" He said also pulling grasses from both hands, getting up and running after her.

"KYAAA!" She laughed as she ran as fast as she could.

He finally caught up with her and hugged her, causing the two of them to fall down laughing.

"You know," he said, brushing a strand out of her face, "I noticed how different we are."

"What?" She asked, still laughing, while taking grasses out of his hair.

"Think about it." He said with a smile, "You're innocent, I'm..."

She cocked a brow, "Go on..."

"You know... not. You're ticklish, I'm not. I don't care for PDA and you absolutely don't like it."

"That's true!" She said enthusiastically. "I like guys, you like girls."

He laughed, "You make me sound as if I like little girls."

"Well, you are a perv!" She joked, throwing the grass, she took from his hair, at his face.

"Says the one who touched my abs."

"I was tickling you!" She said getting up.

"Sure~!" He grinned, "But you know... if we really don't do it soon, I don't think we'll ever get a baby.

"Oh well," she said, "that's a risk I'm willing to take. I only have a day left anyway."

"That's what you think..." he said, giving her a sly look.

"Inuyasha," she said concerned, "what did you do?"

"Nothing, just that you're not going to be needed at work anytime soon."

"What, really?" She sounded happier than she hoped to show him. Inside she wanted to spend more time with him.

"That's why I came here... you didn't think I would come here just to see you." He teased.

She gave a look of disappointment, "Of course not!" She said, unable to look him in the eyes. "You could have just called me then."

Inuyasha tried to hold a laugh. "I'm just kidding! I would've texted you if I didn't want to see you."

A smile formed on her lips. "Whatever!"

"Anyways, the guys and I decided to go to US and you can't say no, the tickets have already been bought." To Inuyasha's surprise she didn't object.

"What? What? What? When are we going? I don't have a suitcase! I don't even know English! Inuyasha! What am I going to do!" She yelled.

"Don't worry, we won't leave until the day after tomorrow, we have time to buy all those things." He reassured.

"What about my english!" She said.

"**I'll help you.**" He spoke in English fluently and was confident enough to teach someone as smart as Kagome to learn the basics in a couple days.

"How?" She asked, "We only have two days!"

"**Not really, more like three. We still have an extra day or two in the plane.**" He said, smiling at how slow she is.

"Yeah, but what if they talk to me!"

"**I'm talking to you.**"

"Yeah, but we're Japanese, duh, I can talk to you."

"**What did you get in English class in University?**"

"Eighty-eight," she mumbled, embarrassed by her low grade.

"Are you trying to show off or what?" Inuyasha joked. "I talked to you in English and you didn't even have to think of what I said."

"You did? I mean I did."

"How can you mistake English and Japanese? You weirdo." He said.

"You're the weird one." She interjected. "How do you know English so well?"

"I basically grew up in the US."

"Really? Even your parents?"

"Yeah and my brother." He said.

"You have a brother?" She asked, that's new information about him and she was glad that he was opening up, even if it was just something minor like this.

"Yeah, he's coming back here this week so you won't have a chance to meet him, but you can meet my parents. I'll introduce all of you when we get there."

"Uhhh... sure." Though she feels happy that Inuyasha wasn't embarrassed by her, she felt nervous with the thought of meeting Inuyasha's parents.

Inuyasha, sensing her nervousness said, "Don't worry. They'll love you as much as I do."

She could only give an awkward smile. "I hope so..."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 14<strong>**: **Getting To Know You

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you liked it!


	15. Chapter 15: Editing

**Title:** Counterfeit

**Summary:** Inuyasha messed up. Big time. He fell in love with his best friend's fiancée! Not only is he wooing her behind his back, he's also convinced that she feels the same way he does. The thing is, the woman's not who she said she was. Then who is she? Will she give into Inuyasha's seduction? Or will her fiancee fight for what's rightfully his? But wait, if she's not who she presented herself as, is she 'truly' his?

**Rated: **Mature (So please, read at your own discretion)

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha and the many other characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: <strong>Note

* * *

><p>Hello reviewers and readers.<p>

I've just read my reviews and well... I agree with what **Sadness** and** Shiiodai** (Thank you!) have said (and probably many others have thought of as well). Maybe this story is starting to drag and I AM losing my focus. If they haven't spoken up, I may have written more nonsense!

I have also noticed my lack of excitement in writing the story because I HAVE made it a little complicated. My sincere apologies... I guess I just panicked because I haven't written the next chapter in so long that I felt I had to at least give something.

**Therefore fellow readers... I AM going to start taking out recent chapters and add a different chapter instead.(I really don't want to start the story again. Been there done that.) So please, if you can, tell me which chapters you're dissatisfied with the most, like when you started being like... 'What in the world is going on?' or 'WTHeck?' please let me know, so I won't delete any chapters that are already good. (Though, I personally believe it was after the confession... where things died down... but I dunno, up to you guys).**

Anyway, I'll warn you where I'll leave off and what I'm planning on deleting. This may take at least a few days, maybe a week, since I have to come up with something better to satisfy your expectations.

So I really hope that I'm not frustrating anyone by my lack of organization and I hope you'll stick with this story till the end :) Thank you again for your patience and honesty.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: <strong>Note


End file.
